First Day School
by Perry Park
Summary: First story. Find love at your first day attending new school. Not love at the first sight, it's all NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the character :)

Naruto Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi itu udara sejuk mengiringi pemuda pirang menaiki sepeda menuju sekolahnya. Ya, hari pertama masuk SMA tentu saja tidak bisa dilalui dengan keterlambatan yang merupakan kebiasaan pemuda itu semenjak duduk di sekolah dasar. Hari itu ia khusus mempersiapkan dirinya sepagi mungkin agar kesan siswa telat yang selama ini menempel padanya hilang di sekolah barunya. Mengendarai sepeda hanya membutuhkan 20 menit untuk menempuh perjalanan dari rumahnya sampai ke sekolah. Untuk hari pertama sekolah, gerbang ditutup pukul 07.30 dan pada hari biasa gerbang akan ditutup pada pukul 08.00.

Naruto meninggalkan, ah benar sekali, perkenalkan terlebih dahulu, pemuda pirang yang sedang mengendarai sepeda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 15 tahun yang mempunyai rambut pirang asli dan kulit yang lebih cokelat dibandingkan dengan teman sebayanya. Tinggi badan rata-rata dan berat badan proporsional dan dia adalah salah satu atlet karate sejak SD. Naruto sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak pukul 06.30 dan itu tentu saja membuat oto-san dan kaa-san nya terheran-heran karena anak mereka yang mendadak menjadi sangat rajin itu.

Sudah 10 menit Naruto menaiki sepedanya, yang berarti tinggal setengah jalan lagi dia dapat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya itu.

'Ah, aku tidak akan terlambat jika setiap hari seperti ini. Aku akan buktikan pada Kiba dan Gaara kalau aku bisa berubah,' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil tertawa lebar menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya dan membayangkan ekspresi kaget dua sahabatnya saat mengetahui Naruto sudah sampai sekolah sebelum sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Saat sedang asyik membayangkan ekspresi kaget Kiba dan Gaara tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh dari arah kanan. Benar saja, dia melihat ada seekor kucing yang sedang bertarung dengan anjing dan anjing itu berhasil mendorong kucing hingga jatuh. Anjing kemudian akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya untuk melumpuhkan kucing dengan gigitannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping anjing kemudian menendangnya hingga terlempar namun terlihat masih baik-baik saja karena setelah tergeletak anjing itu masih bisa bangkit dan berlari menjauh. Naruto segera melihat keadaan kucing yang sudah lemah itu. Tidak ada luka namun terlihat sekali bahwa kucing itu shock dan kakinya lemas dan ia tidak bisa berdiri. Naruto merasa iba melihat kucing itu kemudian dia mengeluarkan susu kotak yang kaa-san nya bawakan sebagai bekal makan siang. Naruto membukanya kemudian meminumkannya untuk sang kucing. Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan sambil memangku kucing dan membelainya.

"Kasian sekali, dimana rumahmu neko chan?" seperti orang gila Naruto mengajak bicara sang kucing

"Apakah kau mempunyai majikan? Atau kau kucing liar?" sambil mengamati sang kucing lebih detail.

"Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu bersih untuk ukuran kucing liar, dimana majikanmu? Apakah dia membuangmu hingga kau berkelahi dengan anjing seperti tadi?" yang diajak bicara hanya menatap Naruto sambil ber-meow ria. Waktu berlalu, tidak terasa sudah setengah jam duduk bersama kucing yang sudah resmi dia beri nama neko-chan. Naruto kemudian mencoba menurunkan kucing itu dari pangkuannya untuk melihat apakah neko-chan sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Neko-chan bisa berdiri dan ia dapat berjalan perlahan-lahan, kemudian Naruto mengajaknya berlari kecil mengelilingi bangku.

"Ya, benar sekali, kau harus bisa berlari dengan cepat supaya tidak ada anjing yang dapat mengejarmu dan menghajarmu seperti tadi," kata Naruto seolah-olah dia sedang melatih anak didiknya. Naruto sangat asyik berlarian dengan neko-chan hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Hey Naruto Baka apa yang lakukan di sana, kau tidak sekolah, ha?" teriak Kiba, Naruto malah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, ekspresi senang bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya itu terpancar di wajahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia baru sadar bahwa jarak rumah Kiba dan Gaara hanya 10 menit dan sahabatnya adalah tipe orang yang akan berangkat sesuai dengan tenggat waktu gerbang ditutup yang artinya pasti 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup. Kemudian dia bergegas menuju sepedanya sambil membawa kucing.

"Ah sampai lupa, neko-chan aku tidak bisa membawamu ke sekolah, kau harus kutinggalkan di sini, kita akan bertemu kembali di lain kesempatan, OK?" Meninggalkan neko-chan di bangku dan bergegas mengayuh sepedanya. Dia sudah tidak melihat dua sahabatnya.

"Siaaaaaal, kenapa seperti ini, harusnya aku sampai lebih dulu dibanding Kiba dan Gaara," Naruto bergumam dengan memasang muka kesal sambil mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan tertinggi.

Tepat 50 meter sebelum sampai gerbang, Naruto dapat melihat seorang petugas menutup pintu gerbang perlahan. Naruto berteriak sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Tungguuuuuu, jangan ditutup kumohon!" namun apa daya Naruto melihat petugas itu selesai mengunci gerbang ketika Naruto tepat berada di depan mukanya hanya terhalang pipa pipa besi yang tersusun menjadi gerbang sekolahnya.

"Silakan masuk melalui pintu keterlambatan," kata petugas itu, dingin, tanpa perasaan, dan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa waktu saat menyelamatkan kucing yang sedang bertengkar tadi. Dia hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menuntun sepedanya menuju pintu keterlambatan. Naruto berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus siswa terlambat dan melihat ada satu orang siswa yang juga terlambat seperti dirinya.

'Aneh sekali potongan rambutnya' batin Naruto saat melihat rambut gelap laki-laki di depannya. Naruto pun mulai mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama. Melihat seragam yang ia pakai sama dengan apa yang dikenakannya, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah seorang siswa baru badannya sama dengan Naruto namun karena rambut anehnya yang menjulang ke langit itu meninggalkan kesan Naruto lebih pendek dibanding dirinya. Berat badannya proporsional ke arah kurus dan sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang senang beraktivitas seperti olahraga, 'mungkin hobinya membaca' batin Naruto. Naruto masih berada di belakangnya ketika suara petugas tadi mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cepat berdiri di sini!" sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelah pemuda rambut aneh.

Naruto berjalan dan berdiri sesuai dengan perintah. Naruto menengok ke arah pemuda itu, dan ingin menanyakan mengapa terlambat, sambil ingin mengamati wajahnya.

"Hai, menga-..."

"KALIAN DISINI TIDAK UNTUK MENGOBROL, KALIAN DISINI UNTUK DIHUKUM!" kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh petugas dingin itu.

Naruto kaget dan langsung menghadapkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengamati wajah pemuda di sampingnya, yang ia tahu wajahnya sangat putih, pucat dan mulus tidak seperti dirinya yang di setiap pipinya ada tiga garis yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir.

"KALIAN MENGERTI?" bentak petugas itu.

"Hn"

"Mengerti"

Mereka menjawab bersamaan, dan jawaban singkat pemuda di sampingnya cukup membuat Naruto kaget.

"Baiklah sekarang sebut nama kalian, nomor induk, kelas, dan alasan mengapa kalian terlambat! Dimulai dari kau pirang"

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, nomor induk saya 10007 dan saya berada di kelas XC. Saya terlambat karena menolong kucing Anko-sama," Naruto mengetahui nama petugas itu dari badge yang ada di bagian dada kanannya.

"Alasan macam apa itu, kenapa kau tidak bilang menolong semut yang terlindas ban sepedamu sekalian, ha?" Anko tidak percaya dengan alasan tersebut. Namun bagi orang yang kenal dekat dengan Naruto akan mempercayainya karena Naruto memang penyayang binatang terutama kucing. Contohnya seperti ia tidak tega untuk membelah katak dan malah melepaskannya di kolam sekolahnya saat praktikum biologi saat SMP dulu. Menyebabkan nilai praktikum biologinya buruk.

"Yah sudah kalau Anda tidak percaya, hukum saja aku Anko-sama," kata Naruto pasrah, tanpa pembelaan karena ini akan menjadi sangat sulit ketika yang diajak bicara adalah orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Naruto yang berkulit cokelat dan bertampang tegas namun suka cengengesan bukanlah tipe penyayang hewan pada umumnya. Dan akan sulit membuat orang percaya tanpa pernah melihatnya berinteraksi dengan hewan.

"Kau mudah sekali menyerah ya, kenapa tidak bilang saja kau tadi bangun kesiangan karena semalam menonton anime, ha?" kata Anko sambil tertawa mengejek. Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Selanjutnya!"

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, nomor induk 9982, saya berada kelas XC. Anda tidak perlu tahu alasan saya terlambat, anggap saja sama dengan siswa rambut pirang di sebelah saya ini. Dan beri saya hukuman."

Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Emosi Anko naik dan membentak Sasuke.

"KATAKAN KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT BOCAH UCHIHA!" Anko geram.

"Apakah kau akan mempercayaiku jika aku mengatakannya? Pasti kau akan menyangkalnya seperti tadi bukan?" jelas Sasuke.

Anko kemudian menggebrak meja di depannya, suasana menjadi semakin panas.

"Kalian, ini adalah hari pertama kalian sekolah di Konoha High School tapi kalian sudah terlambat. Mau jadi apa kalian, ha? Apakah kalian tidak tahu jika sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang Anko. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.55 sedangkan kelas akan dimulai pada pukul 08.15.

"Baiklah, Hukuman kalian adalah lari keliling lapangan bola 3 kali dan kalian baru boleh masuk kelas jam 08.30. Mengerti?"

"Hn"

"Mengerti Anko-sama"

'Hn lagi' batin Naruto.

Mereka telah sampai di lapangan sepak bola yang terletak di depan gedung sekolah diiringi Anko. Mereka meletakkan tas yang mereka bawa di sebelah gawang. Dan Anko mengawasi mereka dari depan gedung sekolah.

Bagi Naruto, berlari keliling lapangan sepak bola adalah hal biasa, jangankan 3 kali, saat akan menghadapi kejuaraan dulu, ia bahkan berlatih dengan berlari 10 kali mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola, jadi dia tidak khawatir, justru ia senang. Namun entah mengapa dia sedikit khawatir dengan Sasuke yang bermuka pucat itu.

"Mulai dari, sekarang!" teriak Anko.

Naruto dan Sasuke lari bersisian dengan kecepatan rendah, Naruto kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

"Hai, Sasuke, aku Naruto, kau tadi bilang masuk kelas XC kan? Aku juga! Kita akan menjadi teman sekelas!" jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Lagi-lagi Hn.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak bisa mengatakan kata yang lain? Kau sudah berkata Hn 3 kali sejak kita bertemu" ucap Naruto dengan nada protes.

"Cerewet sekali" sambil meningkatkan kecepatan larinya meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto melongo lagi, sudah 3 kali juga dia dibuat melongo oleh Sasuke sejak mereka bertemu. Naruto tidak mencoba mengejarnya, dia hanya mengamati Sasuke dari belakang.

'sepertinya dia memang bukan orang yang tertarik pada olahraga, lihat saja ia lari begitu cepat, padahal belum genap 1 kali mengelilingi lapangan, dia pasti akan kelelahan' kata Naruto dalam hati. Prediksi Naruto memang benar adanya, memasuki putaran kedua, kecepatan berlari Sasuke menurun dan dia terlihat seperti akan berjalan. Naruto pun sudah berada di belakangnya dan mensejajarinya berlari.

"Kau lelah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto, yang ditanya malah membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Harusnya kau berlari kecil-kecil seperti ini saja, ini tidak akan membuatmu cepat lelah Sasuke-kun" nasihat Naruto. Naruto tidak berharap ada tanggapan apa-apa berdasarkan jawabannya yang dari tadi hanya kata Hn saja. Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah 100% berjalan.

Sasuke melihat punggung Naruto menjauh, dia bahkan belum sempat mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana wajah kawan seperjuangan telatnya itu. Yang ia tahu, rambut kuningnya yang mencolok mata dan garis dipipinya yang ia lihat sekilas tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, dia mulai berlari lagi, Naruto saat ini sudah memasuki putaran ketiga. Dia berlari kecil-kecil seperti saran Naruto. Tunggu, seperti saran Naruto? Ya, benar sekali. Sasuke sadar dirinya tidak begitu mengerti olahraga, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu suka. Dia lebih suka menggambar atau memainkan gitarnya dan jamming bersama kakaknya yang sedang merintis suatu band. Two. Nama band kakak Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Mengingat kakaknya dia sedikit menarik bibirnya ke atas, kakaknya sedang ikut sebuah festival di luar kota, sudah 2 minggu tidak bertemu dan 2 minggu juga tidak memainkan gitarnya. Memang untuk hobi yang satu ini dia kurang bersemangat jika tanpa kakaknya.

Naruto mengamati Sasuke dari depan gawang, di samping tasnya, hukumannya sudah selesai. Naruto sedikit kaget saat melihat sunggingan kecil senyum di wajah pucat Sasuke. 'Lelaki ini menarik' batin Naruto, dia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah pada putaran ketiganya dan dengan santainya dia melewati Naruto.

"Hay Sasuke-kun, kau mau lari 10 kali?" Naruto mengingatkan sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berbalik dengan ekspresi dinginnya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Minum?" sambil menyodorkan botol air yang Naruto bawa dari rumah.

Sasuke diam, melihat Naruto, mengamati.

"Air ini aman, tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu," Naruto tahu maksud tatapan Sasuke.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Wow, akhirnya kau tidak mengatakan kata andalanmu!" Naruto tergelak senang. Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang memamerkan senyum pasta gigi andalannya. Mereka sudah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju Anko. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.15. Saat berjalan Naruto kembali memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana, lebih mudah bukan dengan metode ku?"

"Hn" Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong, memang lebih mudah setelah mengikuti nasihat dari Naruto.

"Yaaaa, kenapa kata itu lagi sih, aku bahkan tidak tahu Hn mu itu berarti ya atau tidak Sasuke kun"

'tentu saja artinya ya dasar bodoh' batin Sasuke yang menjawabnya, karena ia tidak mungkin menjawabnya secara langsung di depan Naruto.

"Kau diam sekarang, uwaaa, kau ini benar-benar"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat kemari!" perintah Anko membuat mereka setengah berlari mendekatinya. Anko berjalan di depan dan Naruto Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka semua diam. Setelah melewati koridor dan naik tangga ke lantai 2, mereka berhenti di depan kelas XC.

"Ini masih pukul 08.25, kalian baru boleh masuk 5 menit lagi, mengerti?"

Mereka berdua menjawabnya dengan mengangguk, terlalu malas menjawabnya. Anko kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, kau Sasuke, aku memang sudah tahu namamu, tapi karena kita akan menjadi teman sekelas maka terimalah perkenalan ini. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Menyodorkan tangan dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Sasuke sedikit kaget dan Naruto bisa melihat itu. Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto kemudian melihat wajahnya.

"Ayolah, waktu kita hanya lima menit, nanti saja mengamati wajahku, masih banyak waktu lain" sambil mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi agar Sasuke segera membalas jabat tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak, kemudian terangkat.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," kedua tangan itu bertemu. Tangan hangat dan besar bertemu dengan tangan dingin yang ramping dan panjang. Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke cukup keras dan Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman namun enggan melayangkan kalimat protes kepada Naruto pada saat itu juga pintu dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu, Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangannya kemudian menghadap kepada orang yang ia yakini guru kelas mereka itu. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, duo telat, kalian boleh masuk," kata guru yang bernama Kakashi itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kemudian berdiri di depan kelas. Naruto mengamati seisi kelas, tidak ada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mereka adalah teman kalian yang tadi telat dan tidak mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru." Siswa yang sudah duduk dengan rapi hanya bisa per oooo ria.

"Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," memampangkan senyum andalannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kemudian membungkuk. Naruto sudah tidak bisa melongo lagi, 1 jam sudah melewati waktu bersama Sasuke sudah bisa membuatnya memprediksi perkataan atau tindakan ajaib apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Oke, karena kalian melewatkan undian tempat duduk dan hanya tersisa dua bangku itu, silakan menuju tempat duduk kalian," jelas Kakashi menunjuk bangku di sudut kelas.

Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu dan memilih bangku yang letaknya tepat di sudut dan di sebelah kanannya adalah tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya"

Naruto mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Naruto menengok ke sebelah kiri yang merupakan sebuah jendela yang terbuka, dia dapat melihat lapangan sepak bola yang tadi menjadi tempatnya dan Sasuke dihukum. Kemudian dia meletakkan kepalanya di meja menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar sangat indah dilihat.

Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan buku dan tempat pensil dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Dia mencatat apa yang dituliskan Kakashi di papan tulis. Sasuke sangat fokus hingga saat dia membalikkan bukunya ke bagian sebelah kiri bukunya, dia menangkap warna kuning rambut Naruto kemudian dia menengok ke arah Naruto. 'Apa-apaan dia ini, di hari pertama sekolah sudah tidur di kelas, sepertinya dia memang pemalas sejati' spekulasi Sasuke dalam otaknya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar goresan pensil Sasuke dan kemudian menghilang memutarkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dia tidak tidur tentu saja. Saat membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Naruto, mata mereka bertemu, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik dan Sasuke langsung mengarahkan matanya ke papan tulis.

Naruto tersenyum, bocah uchiha dengan rambut aneh ini benar-benar unik dan manis, lihat saja semburat merah di pipinya, tunggu, apa manis? Semburat merah? Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Kemudian Naruto bergegas membalikkan kepalanya ke posisi awal. Namun dia tidak bisa berheti tersenyum, 'matanya hitam legam' kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke sangat malu, namun saat melihat senyum Naruto dengan sudut matanya membuat semburat merah tidak bisa bersembunyi dari wajahnya. Mengapa kau seperti ini Sasuke? Senyum itu kau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali sejak tadi pagi, kenapa reaksimu berbeda kali ini? Apa karena kau sudah tahu betapa indah warna matanya yang secerah langit itu? Atau karena efek angin pada rambutnya yang menutupi setengah dahinya sambil terus berayun terkena angin? Ah entahlah. Sasuke yang malu berusaha kembali fokus dan mencatat.

Pelajaran pertama selesai dan Kakashi sensei mengatakan bahwa setelah ini tidak akan ada pelajaran dan diganti dengan berjalan-jalan mengunjungi pameran klub yang sudah ada di aula sekolah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, berbaris yang rapi dengan teman sebangku dan kita akan menuju aula. Waktu yang diberikan untuk mengunjungi klub adalah 20 menit, gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya, mengerti?"

Setelah arahan dari sensei mereka berjalan beriringan dan bertemu dengan kelas XB. Di sana ada Kiba dan Gaara, mereka 1 kelas.

"Oi Naruto baka, kau telat lagi ya? Apakah menyegarkan lari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola?" kata-kata Kiba mencibir Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus dan memonyongkan bibirnya kemudian memalingkan mukanya dari Kiba. Sasuke yang menerima surat edaran dari barisan depan menyodorkannya ke Naruto dan melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Kiba, Naruto menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu kembali.

"Ini," memberikan surat itu ke Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Baca sendiri"

"Ckckck, kau ini" Naruto tidak boleh lupa, pria di sampingnya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi muncullah ide untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke," sambil melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menengok, dia tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau tidak mau mengamatiku? Kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, sebelum gadis-gadis manis jatuh cinta kepadaku. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lain. Dan lagi kau mengamati rambutku saat di kelas tadi, tidakkah kau ingin mengamati wajahku?" panjang lebar Naruto menjelaskan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke. Dia tahu wajah Sasuke kembali memerah namun Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa karena yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar. Tidak mendengar jawaban Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto akan sedekat ini, dia melengos ke arah kanan.

"Dobe," sambil berusaha meredakan rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ini memang luar biasa, aku hanya bercanda dan mengajakmu mengobrol dan kau malah mengatai ku dobe, sungguh apa yang harus kulaku..."

"Naruto-dobe," potong Sasuke meyebabkan Naruto terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto.

"Hahaha kau ini memang lucu sekali," Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke dan memutarkannya membuat posisi wajah Sasuke kembali ke depan.

"Kau tidak mau mematahkan lehermu di hari pertama sekolah kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman baik," ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sasuke hanya bisa berakting cool.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan :) Chap 2 soon.**

 **Terima Kasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

Memasuki aula yang sudah penuh dengan stand klub yang sudah dipersiapkan para senpai. Ada banyak klub di Konoha High school ini mulai dari olahraga, penlitian, seni, dan lain-lain. Rombongan kelas XC sekarang sudah berhenti di stand karate.

"Oi, Naruto, akhirnya kau sekolah di sini juga," Neji Hyuuga, kakak kelasnya sejak smp dan kawan berlatih karate.

"Ahahaha, Neji senpai terima kasih atas doanya, akhirnya aku bisa menyusulmu di sini," jawab Naruto cengengesan. Neji adalah siswa kelas XIB dan merupakan ketua klub karate sekolah ini.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan kami kan Naruto? 1 bulan lagi ada kejuaraan dan kau harus ikut, oke?"

"Tentu saja aku pasti bergabung Neji senpai," sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasuke yang disampingnya mengamati mereka.

"Naruto bagaimana kalau kau mempraktikan sedikit kehebatanmu di depan teman-teman barumu ini, bersama tim kami," tiba-tiba ide itu terlontar dari mulut Neji.

"Ah, bagaimana bisa senpai, aku tidak mengenakan seragam latihanku," mencari alasan sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan, kau tidak perlu memakai seragam latihan," jawab Neji sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah adik-adik, teman sekelas kalian ini adalah juara nasional karate tingkat nasional tahun lalu, dia akan memperagakan beberapa jurus, silakan diamati," jelas Neji. Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan dari Neji kemudian memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai memperagakan jurus-jurus karate itu.

'Apa-apaan ekspresi itu, dari tadi dia hanya memperlihatkan muka bodohnya' komentar Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto tidak bisa memasang muka bercandanya jika sedang berurusan dengan karate, dia selalu serius dan fokus. Karena bagi Naruto, karate adalah hal yang sudah membuatnya menjadi anak yang yang lebih baik dan membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Terlebih ayah Naruto adalah mantan atlet karate sehingga kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Naruto untuk bisa mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto, teman wanita sekelasnya sudah berteriak-teriak kagum melihat aksi Naruto. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan aksinya, tampak keringat membasahi bagian pelipis kepalanya. Dia kembali ke posisinya berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sasuke bisa mendengar nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah karena kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Huft, lelah sekali, Neji senpai memang suka sekali mengerjaiku," ucap Naruto. Sebenarnya ia berharap akan ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, namun pria di sampingnya itu tidak bereaksi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana, aku keren tidak?" menengokkan pandangan ke Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke mukanya sendiri.

"Narsis sekali," Sasuke tidak sadar kelepasan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Waw, melihat kau yang bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu, sepertinya kau siswa yang normal, mungkin kau hanya sedikit pendiam," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

'tentu saja aku siswa normal, bodoh sekali, yang tidak normal itu kau, dobe,' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka sampai di stand klub musik. Terdapat seperangkat alat band lengkap dan mikrophon.

"Mari-mari, ambil formulirnya dan bergabunglah dengan kami," suara ketua klub perempuan itu. Namanya Ino. Siswa di depan Naruto banyak yang mendekat ke arah Ino dan tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kerumunan anak-anak dan mendapati rambut aneh menjulang itu.

'rupanya dia tertarik juga dengan kegiatan klub' batin Naruto, dia juga ingin bergabung kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut mengambil formulir. Naruto belum sempat bertanya pada Sasuke karena suara kakashi sensei yang memberikan instruksi selanjutnya.

"Ya anak-anak waktu sudah habis kembali ke barisan sekarang!"

Setelah kembali ke barisan, Sasuke yang baru menyadari bahwa Naruto juga mengambil formulir sedikit kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto juga tertarik dengan musik.

'Instrumen apa yang dia bisa mainkan? Melihat dari tingkah lagunya mungkin drum'

"Drum, aku suka main drum" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat formulirnya. Sasuke sangat terkejut, dia hanya berkata dalam hati, dan Naruto seolah-olah dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Lalu alat musik apa yang kau mainkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Gitar"

"Tidak heran melihat jari-jarimu yang..."

"dan piano"

Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke, bocah ini benar-benar. Terbiasa mendengar jawaban tunggal dari Sasuke membuat Naruto selalu berpikir kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke adalah final dan sudah titik. Ternyata dia bisa juga mengatakan lebih dari satu kata. Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan tur keliling stand klub dan juga ruang sekolah telah selesai dan untuk hari pertama yang cukup menyenangkan. Semua rombongan kelas kembali berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Saat melewati koridor kelas XI, tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak kaget, Sasuke di sampingnya sampai menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Hai Naruto kun," tersenyum manis dengan rambut Pink sebahunya mengerling ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura Chan, jadi kau ada di kelas XIA?" sapa Naruto kikuk, sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Ya begitulah, kudengar kau masuk kelas XC ya?"

"Iya, benar sekali," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan "Baiklah aku harus kembali ke kelas Sakura Chan, jaa," berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu di latihan karate ya Naruto kun" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke sempat mengamati wanita Pink itu, dan di otaknya hanya ada tanda tanya. Siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Mungkinkah dia itu pacar Naruto? Ah sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan Sasuke protesnya dalam hati. Itu bukan urusannya. Tapi rasa aneh karena penasaran terus menggelayut di hatinya.

Naruto sudah berada kembali di samping Sasuke dan berjalan. Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dia terlihat lebih sendu. Sesampainya di kelas, teman-teman di barisan depan yang sudah sampai di dalam kelas terlebih dahulu mulai berisik seperti memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan sedikit nada protes. Naruto dan Sasuke yang terakhir masuk kelas pun menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah tulisan yang tertulis di papan tulis. Dan itu adalah sebuah tugas kelompok.

"MEMBUAT PRESENTASE TENTANG OLAHRAGA YANG KALIAN SUKAI BERSAMA TEMAN SEBANGKU KALIAN UNTUK DIPRESENTASIKAN DUA HARI LAGI, TTD : ANKO"

"Tak heran mereka semua protes, kukira hari pertama ini adalah hari yang bahagia karena pelajaran tidak penuh seharian, ternyata salah," omel Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya yang sudah kembali.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan dobe? Tugas itu tugas mudah, tak perlu melebih-lebihkan," tanggapan dingin Sasuke pun tidak tertahankan.

"Ya, tentu saja teme kau kan yang akan mengerjakan semuanya? Iya kan? Iya kan?" sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas supaya semburat merah di wajahnya tidak datang.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku teme? Dasar pemalas," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita bahas Sasuke teme?" tidak menghiraukan protes Sasuke. Naruto sudah selesai membereskan bukunya dan kini ia sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Sudah saatnya pulang," Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan akan melangkahkan menuju pintu ketika tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke hingga berheti.

"Duduklah, kita akan bahas tugas itu," perintah Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat itu entah mengapa tidak bisa melawan kemudian kembali duduk.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, mungkin ini adalah kejadian langka di mana bocah pemalas mengajak mengerjakan tugas duluan seperti ini."

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap papan tulis dengan tangan kirinya menopang dagu. Sasuke menyadari tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang sama seperti saat setelah Naruto bertemu gadis Pink tadi.

"Lalu ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, kalau kau malas mengerjakan aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri di rumah dobe," Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat itu untuk melihat apa reaksi yang akan Naruto berikan.

Naruto kemudi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Ah, maafkan aku teme, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas kita, Hehe. Jadi apa yang akan kita bahas? Bagaimana kalau karate? Aku cukup mengerti tentang karate." Naruto terdengar sangat antusias.

"Kau catat apa yang harus kita tampilkan ya teme, karena kulihat tulisanmu jauh lebih rapi dibanding tulisanku," tambah Naruto sambil menghadap ke wajah Sasuke.

"A- aku tidak bisa mengambil alat tulisku jika tangan mu terus menggenggamku seperti ini" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kaget kemudian melihat tangannya dan melepaskannya, terlihat bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan tangan putih Sasuke akibat genggaman Naruto.

"Oh astaga, Maafkan aku Sasuke, apakah itu sakit?" Naruto sedikit panik kemudian mengangkat tangan Sasuke yang merah itu ke atas meja. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa dan di kelas tidak ada kotak P3K.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang jika itu sakit, kau bisa berteriak jika itu sakit, maaf aku tidak sadar telah membuat tanganmu seperti ini, ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan, bagaimana jika bekasnya tidak bisa hilang?" Naruto mulai berkata tidak jelas.

"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil Dobe? Aku tidak apa-apa!" berusaha menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi disentuh Naruto. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Naruto menahan tangannya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang akan kau la-..." Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terkejut dengan perasaan dingin yang ada di tangannya. Dan yang dilihat Sasuke saat ini adalah, Naruto yang sedang meniupi bekas merah di tangannya sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san ku selalu melakukan ini jika aku luka saat aku masih kecil," mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang malu dengan wajahnya yang sudah terasa panas melengos ke arah lain. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kemudian mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Sasuke dan meraih dagu Sasuke, mengarahkannya sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Sasuke teme," menatap lurus ke mata hitam Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi pasangan mulai hari ini?" tambah Naruto. Sasuke yang menghadapi kejadian tidak terduga ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia seperti patung yang bernafas, namun dadanya sangat berisik sampai-sampai ia takut akan terdengar oleh Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya terdiam Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar, mungkin jantungnya pun sekarang tidak bisa berisik lagi. Bibir hangat Naruto menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada Sasuke, dia seakan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain ikut memejamkan mata dan tersihir oleh ciuman ringan nan hangat dari Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan terlihat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Naruto tersenyum dan perlahan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terhentak kaget saat sumber kehangatan itu hilang kemudian dia membuka matanya dan dia menemukan Naruto yang sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke sangat malu menyadari bahwa dia menikmati ciuman Naruto dan wajahnya memerah. Melihat ekspresi itu hanya membuat Naruto ingin menggodanya lagi dan lagi. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah telinga kanan Sasuke, sangat dekat sehingga Sasuke merinding merasakah hembusan nafas Naruto di telinganya.

"Kau manis sekali teme," membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke singkat. Sasuke membeku, ibarat petinju, ia sudah KO saat ini, dia kalah tanpa melawan.

Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan menggendong ranselnya, menangkap telapak tangan kiri Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, kemudian sedikit menariknya sehingga Sasuke ikut bangkit dari bangkunya. Naruto berjalan menggandeng Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sebelum keluar dari kelas Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau tidak memberiku jawaban, tapi kau juga tidak melakukan penolakan, jadi..." Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi kiri Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya melihat punggung Naruto sambil banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. 'Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda ini? Apa dia sudah menyihirku? Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendebatnya atau melawannya? Apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya? Bahkan kami baru bertemu tak lebih dari 10 jam. Tapi mengapa aku tidak mau melepaskan tangan tan yang hangat ini? Bukankah dia memiliki gadis Pink tadi?' tiba-tiba gadis Pink tadi muncul di kepala Sasuke, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi bukankah, gadis Pink tadi adalah pacarmu?" gumam Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto yang mendengarnya meremas tangannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan perubahan pada genggaman di tangannya.

"Maukah kau berjalan di sampingku?" tapi itu bukan seperti kalimat tanya karena Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga mereka berjalan sejajar.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu bersama teme," menyelipkan jemarinya ke jemari Sasuke di genggamannya.

"Terserah kau saja," membalas genggaman Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan menengok ke arah Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan. Dia mengangkat genggamannya tanpa melepasnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke. Dan kembali berjalan.

Dan kisah mereka pun dimulai.

 **TBC**

* * *

How is that? Cheesy enough? hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya aktivitas normal seperti biasa, kecuali bagi dua orang penghuni bangku sudut kelas. Kejadian yang cukup singkat kemarin sudah merubah segalanya. Pagi itu, murid rajin seperti Sasuke sudah sampai di bangku kelasnya dan mempersiapkan pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai, sedangkan murid sedikit ugal-ugalan seperti Naruto datang 5 menit sebelum guru masuk dan menjadi murid terakhir yang datang ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou teme!" menyapa pasangan barunya dari jauh. Sasuke terlalu gugup hanya untuk menengok dan dia hanya fokus dengan buku di depannya. Setelah sampai di depan bangkunya, Naruto menunduk ke depan telinga Sasuke kemudian berbisik.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu teme, kau itu manis sekali jika sedang gugup seperti ini," goda Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian men death glare Naruto yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya itu. Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku kekasih barunya itu, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke namun batal karena guru sudah masuk. Naruto mendengus kecewa, dan Sasuke menampilkan seringai kemenangan.

Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, Naruto tidak begitu suka matematika, dan memutuskan untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap ke jendela. Hari ini tidak akan ada pengurangan jam pelajaran seperti hari kemarin, hari-hari normal sekolah akan dimulai. Hanya membayangkan hari yang akan dilalui dengan pelajaran penuh sukses membuat Naruto menguap dan memejamkan matanya. Naruto merasa begitu lelah, setelah kemarin dia latihan karate di rumahnya bersama Neji dan timnya. Tadi pagi pun dia tidak lupa joging sebelum berangkat sekolah ditambah Naruto yang mengendarai sepeda setiap hari untuk datang ke sekolah. Semua kelelahan itu menjadi satu dan menghasilkan kantuk di matanya saat ini. Sesaat sebelum tidak sadarkan diri untuk tidur, Naruto merasakan ada yang memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan pensil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Hei dobe cepat angkat kepalamu," bisik Sasuke sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Dengan malas Naruto memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke tanpa mengangkatnya sambil menggerakkan bibirnya dan berkata tanpa bersuara.

"A ku le lah Sasuke teme," kemudian menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dan menempelkannya ke pipinya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar heran dengan tingkah laku pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini, dia seperti tipikal orang yang hiperaktif dan tak mungkin mengalami lelah, namun di depannya saat ini Naruto seperti seonggok daging berambut pirang yang tidak berdaya. Tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang masih ditahan Naruto di pipinya, Sasuke kemudian ikut menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat posisi Sasuke saat ini merasa terkejut dan senang, dia sudah membayangkan bujukan manis Sasuke di depan wajahnya sambil membelai pipi bergarisnya atau membelai rambut pirangnya dan Naruto bersumpah akan menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Naruto yang membayangkannya tak bisa menghentikan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak usah manja, bangunlah, sensei menyuruh kita mengerjakan soal ini. Cepat bangun, aku akan membantumu!" semua khayalan Naruto tinggallah sebuah khayalan, dia sekalipun tidak boleh lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu sang master gengsi Uchiha. Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat bak ultimatum itu, Sasuke hendak kembali ke posisi normal untuk mulai mengerjakan soal, namun sebelum wajahnya lepas dari meja, tangan Naruto yang tadi digunakan untuk menahan tangan Sasuke di pipinya telah berpindah tugas menahan kepala Sasuke supaya tetap pada posisi berhadapan. Sasuke kesal karena kepalanya sedikit menghantam meja kemudian mendelik ke mata Naruto.

"Tersenyumlah untuk ku Sasuke," bisik Naruto dengan wajah sendu itu lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini dobe, apakah kau tidak sehat, sepertinya kau mulai ngelantur," Sasuke berkata tanpa menghiraukan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Please..."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu bersama, dobe,"

Mendengar kalimat itu Naruto kaget, kemudian perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi ada di kepala Sasuke. Itu adalah kalimatnya kemarin saat Sasuke menanyakan tentang Sakura. Sasuke yang merasakan tangan hangat Naruto hilang dari kepalanya buru-buru mengangkat tangannya yang ada di pipi Naruto. Kemudian dia bangkit dan duduk dengan tegak. Naruto akhirnya juga mengangkat kepalanya, duduk dan mulai mencatat soal yang ada di papan tulis.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, semua orang di kelas telah menghambur ke dalam kesibukannya masing-masing. Kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk canggung di bangku mereka. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, tetapi kenyataan mereka baru saling mengenal 2 hari tentu saja belum dapat menghilangkan rasa canggung saat mereka duduk berdua dan terdiam seperti saat ini. Tapi kemudian Naruto berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari ini hari pertamaku berlatih karate di sekolah ini, kau mau menemaniku?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban, seakan-akan Naruto berbicara sendiri.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, lagi pula latihan akan selesai saat petang, mungkin orang tuamu akan mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau tidak pulang tepat waktu," jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ck, kau pikir aku ini kelas berapa dobe? Sampai kau berpikir hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"..." keadaan berbalik sekarang giliran Naruto yang tidak menjawab.

"Aku ada pertemuan klub musik, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa, bahkan kau seharusnya juga ikut kan dobe?"

"Ah iya, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut pertemuan klub musik, sampaikan maafku pada ketua klub ya teme," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

Sekolah pun akhirnya selesai, Naruto langsung bangkit dan akan meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke sebenarnya tak ingin Naruto pergi begitu saja tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menahannya dan sekedar bertanya kapan Naruto akan selesai yang sudah membuat ia penasaran sejak Naruto mengatakan akan latihan. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan dan berhenti di belakang Sasuke, mengacak rambutnya kemudian keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto hingga menghilang keluar kelas. Namun kemudian suara handphone mengagetkannya.

From : Narudobe

"Jika kau selesai terlalu malam aku akan menunggumu seusai latihan. Jangan pulang sendirian."

SASUKE POV

Cih, dia memperlakukanku seperti wanita saja, dia pikir aku tidak berani pulang sendiri. Lebih baik aku segera pergi ke ruang klub saja. Tapi apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau Naruto sedikit pendiam hari ini, ada apa dengan si bodoh itu? Apakah sebenarnya dia tidak suka denganku hingga akhirnya dia tertekan dan menekuk mukanya sepanjang hari seperti tadi? Ah entahlah.

Aku sudah sampai di depan ruang klub yang terlihat sudah ramai ini, sepertinya hari ini kegiatan pertama klub adalah tes penempatan untuk pembagian instrumen musik. Semua alat musik sudah tertata rapi dan siap digunakan, dan sepertinya jika ditanya aku akan memilih memainkan gitar. Aku mengamati ruangan klub yang cukup besar ini, kaca-kaca besar di semua sisi dindingnya, lapisan kedap suara dan AC, benar-benar seperti studio musik versi lebih luas. Kemudian pengamatanku berlanjut pada siswa yang akan mengikuti klub ini, aku tidak mengenal satu pun siswa dari sekitar 25 orang yang bergabung dengan klub ini.

"Baiklah kini giliran Uchiha Sasuke," lamunanku buyar, namaku dipanggil kemudian aku maju menghampiri orang yang memanggilku yang merupakan ketua klub musik.

"Apa yang akan kau mainkan Sasuke kun?" tanyanya kembali, aku berpikir sejenak.

"Gitar senpai," jujur saja aku tidak tahu namanya karena saat ia memperkenalkan diri aku malah sibuk mengamati ruangan ini.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil gitar akustik yang sedari tadi belum dipegang oleh siapapun itu dan aku akan memainkan lagu depapepe, karena itu adalah kesukaanku dan aku sudah terbiasa memainkannya. Dan kupikir ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama.

End of SASUKE POV

Sasuke mulai menarikan jarinya di atas senar gitar dan membuat semua terpukau, mereka semua terdiam melihat permainan gitar Sasuke yang menakjubkan untuk anak seusianya. Gadis-gadis yang ada di sana mulai meleleh dan mukanya mulai merah karena melihat perpaduan ketampanan Sasuke dan keahliannya bermain gitar. Sasuke mengakhirinya show kecilnya dengan manis, tepuk tangan meriah mengiringinya kembali ke posisi penonton tanpa berkata-kata dan dengan tampang datarnya yang tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada dua hal. Satu, prediksi kapan pertemuan yang mulai membosankan bagi Sasuke ini akan selesai dan yang kedua, kapan Naruto akan selesai berlatih. Sasuke bisa saja dengan mudah menanyakan langsung hal itu pada Naruto dengan handphonenya, tapi, Hey, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Setengah jam berselang, akhirnya pertemuan pertama klub musik selesai, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pm, Sasuke tahu ruang latih karate ada di dekat pintu keluar dari gedung sekolah, jadi mau tidak mau dia pasti akan melewatinya.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang klub dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, apakah Naruto benar-benar akan menunggunya. Saat langkah kakinya keluar ruang tidak ditemukannya rambut pirang itu dimanapun. 'Bodoh sekali kenapa aku kecewa?' batin Sasuke. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan sendirian menuju pintu keluar.

Sesaat sebelum melewati pintu keluar, disanalah ruangan yang digunakan oleh klub karate, dia menoleh dari jendela, dilihatnya pirang itu sedang duduk bersama Neji, Kiba, gaara, dan tepat disampingnya gadis Pink itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berlatih dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mereka tiba-tiba berdiri sepertinya diskusi mereka sudah selesai dan gerakan selanjutnya membuat mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Naruto berbalik kemudian memeluk Sakura. Pergerakan ini tentu saja dapat membuat si pirang dengan jelas melihat Sasuke yang melihat semua itu dari jendela. Saat tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja. Naruto tahu itu adalah Sasuke, dan ini tidak baik. Sasuke tidak melihat ritual ini sampai akhir. Naruto buru-buru berganti berpelukan dengan Neji kemudian dua sahabatnya, Kiba dan gaara. Berlari menyambar tasnya dan keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa saling pandang.

Sasuke berlari lurus menuju gerbang sekolah, dia tidak bisa berpikir saat ini, yang ada di kepalanya hanya pemandangan Naruto yang sedang memeluk Sakura, dan itu membuat mukanya panas dan dadanya sesak. Naruto berlari berusaha menebak ke mana Sasuke pergi, namun tidak ada satupun tempat yang muncul di otaknya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari menuju gerbang.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" saat dilihatnya punggung dengan ransel itu berjalan gontai keluar sekolah, dia sudah selesai berlari. Sasuke tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan panggilan itu, namun ia tidak sanggup berlari lagi, dia hanya bisa mempercepat langkahnya, yang ia pastikan akan dapat disusul Naruto segera.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau mendengarku kan?" Naruto sudah ada di belakang Sasuke, sengaja tidak mendahului untuk menghetikan langkahnya, dia mengekor langkah Sasuke. Mereka sudah berada di luar sekolah.

"Kenapa kau berlari?"

"Apakah kau menungguku tadi?"

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemuimu setelah kegiatan klub musik selesai, latihan hari ini di luar perkiraanku." Naruto seperti orang gila berbicara seperti itu sedangkan yang diajak bicara tidak memberi respon apa-apa, bahkan berhenti dari berjalan pun tidak.

"Apakah kau marah?" masih tidak ada jawaban. Hening sejenak. Naruto pun berhenti dari langkahnya, rasa lelah seusai latihan dan Sasuke yang hanya diam di depannya cukup membuat Naruto sulit mengontrol emosinya. Sasuke tahu Naruto berhenti, tapi dia tetap berjalan.

"ADA APA DENGANMU TEME?" nada Naruto naik satu oktaf, dia tidak sanggup menahan emosi lebih lama lagi.

Kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti kemudian berbalik, sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan jarak dua langkah di antara mereka.

"Aku memang seperti ini dobe, memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Terdengar nada sinis di dalamnya namun cara mengucapkan Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan getaran suara aKibat lehernya yang tercekat menahan air mata.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, maka sukailah bagian diriku yang seperti ini juga!" getaran makin jelas terasa, mata Sasuke sudah merah namun dia mati-matian menahan air matanya supaya tidak menetes.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke seakan mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Dia seperti orang hilang ingatan yang baru saja mendapatkan kembali semua memorinya. Tidak seharusnya dia mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan nada tinggi, terlebih dia tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perasaan bersalah langsung memenuhi dada Naruto hingga ia susah bernafas di tambah pemandangan di depan matanya, Sasuke tampak lebih pucat dengan mata merahnya.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Sasuke..." berjalan dua langkah langsung merengkuh bahu pemuda di depannya, memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku, kumohon" Naruto hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada bersalah. Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto seperti memeluk patung, namun irama gerakan punggung Sasuke yang berada di pelukannya menjelaskan semua, bahwa pemuda berambut hitam sedang sesenggukan, menangis. Naruto tahu. Dia kemudian mengelus puncak kepalanya, menekannya halus supaya lebih dalam berada di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, begitu pula yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kau membuatku menangis seperti wanita,"

Kini berganti Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau memeluk wanita itu dan membuatku menangis seperti wanita, menjijikkan sekali, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang barusan kulakukan," tangannya yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas tidak membalas pelukan Naruto terangkat, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan, sambil memijit kedua alisnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi kau marah karena kau melihatku tadi..?" Naruto kemudian tertawa, sedikit lega. Sasuke tahu Naruto tertawa namun ia tidak tertarik untuk menurunkan tangannya dari kedua matanya.

"Sasuke, hey, lihat aku!" menarik tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, namun Sasuke masih menunduk. Naruto mengikuti kemanapun mata Sasuke pergi, hingga akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa kabur lagi. Sasuke balik menatap Naruto. Mata sehitam malam itu bertemu biru langit yang akan datang esok hari. Mata Sasuke sudah tidak semerah tadi.

"Apakah kau marah karena aku memeluk Sakura setelah berlatih tadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Sasuke diam, namun dari matanya sudah terpancar jelas, seakan-akan ada tulisan YA di sana.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menghabiskan energimu untuk marah karena aku berinteraksi dengan Sakura, Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa, dia hanya rekan satu tim karate denganku, tidak kurang dan lebih." Mata Naruto lurus menembus kegelapan mata Sasuke. Sasuke tersihir dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya percaya pada pemilik mata biru itu.

"Dan kau seharusnya tidak lari tadi Sasuke, aku tidak hanya memeluk Sakura, aku memeluk semuanya, itu sudah menjadi tradisi kami sejak SMP untuk mengakhiri latihan." Menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya, menuju pelukan Naruto. Diam sejenak.

"Apakah kau masih marah teme?" menempelkan bibirnya di leher Sasuke, berbisik. Sasuke diam. Naruto sedikit khawatir karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun sedetik kemudian dia dapat merasa lega. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke pundak Naruto dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di punggung Naruto, membalas pelukannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan gerakan bibir Naruto yang tersenyum di lehernya. Sasuke juga tersenyum.

'Aku pasti sudah gila karena dobe yang baru kutemui dua hari ini yang sudah membuatku menangis dan tersenyum seperti orang gila' Sasuke hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat itu sampai tenggorokan.

Naruto menarik kepalanya dari leher Sasuke namun tangannya tetap, Sasuke yang merasakan itu ikut mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto kemudian melirik Sasuke.

"Jadi kau ingin mendengar apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sakura?" cengiran andalannya mengiringi pertanyaan itu, menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kalian adalah rekan tim karate, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," Sasuke mendengus, berpaling dari mata Naruto.

"Ooooh, jadi kau sudah puas dengan jawaban itu? baguslah jika begitu," sambil terus mengejar mata Sasuke sambil tidak menghilangkan cengiran jahil di wajahnya, mode Naruto sekarang adalah mode menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan kalimat Naruto barusan, dia menarik tangannya dari punggung Naruto namun tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena Naruto masih menahan pinggulnya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, "Katakanlah Sasuke, aku tahu kau penasaran," kemudian mengecup singkat telinganya.

Sasuke berjengit merasakan bibir Naruto di telinganya.

"Kukira kau tidak mau menceritakannya," hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa lepas dari bibir Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Sasuke, berjalan bersandingan.

"Ayo ke kedai ramen kesukaanku, aku lapar sekali"

"Aku tidak suka ramen"

"Disana ada dimsum, kau bisa memakannya, kau tidak usah banyak alasan teme!"

Hening menyertai perjalanan mereka, hanya sesekali saja mereka berbicara.

"Dimana sepedamu?"

"Kutinggalkan di sekolah," Naruto dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dobe!"

"Hei, kau kira aku meninggalkannya karena mengejar siapa?" lagi-lagi dengan nada menggoda dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Mukanya memerah. Naruto suka ekspresi itu.

Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar namun bersih dan rapi. Pengunjung datang silih berganti. Naruto kemudian menarik Sasuke masuk, dan duduk di bangku favoritnya yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Bangku itu ada di pojok ruang dengan akses jendela yang luas sehingga ia bisa melihat kegiatan yang terjadi di luar kedai.

Naruto memesan ramen spesial porsi besar plus jus jeruk dan Sasuke memesan 1 set dimsum serta air mineral. Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang, sambil menikmati makanan mereka, akhirnya Naruto bercerita.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya adalah hari presentasi tugas olahraga yang diberikan pada hari pertama sekolah. Kelas cukup berisik pagi itu karena para pasangan sebangku sedang mendiskusikan siapa yang akan mempresentasikan tugas ini, tak jarang adu mulut pun terjadi. Naruto yang baru saja masuk kelas hanya terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Teme, mengapa mereka berisik sekali?" meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk. Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Mereka meributkan presentasi pelajaran olahraga,"

Bagai dihantam palu Thor, Naruto baru ingat dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Sasuke. Karena yang terjadi malah kejadian 2 hari yang lalu yang tidak pernah diduganya akan terjadi. Naruto mencoba menghilangkan wajah paniknya dan menyusun kata-kata indah di kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak marah lagi dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau lupa," suara itu tidak terdengar khawatir. Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil menelan ludah.

"Aku sudah membuatnya, jadi kau tenang saja." Naruto kemudian blushing, bukan karena terharu Sasuke sudah mengerjakan tugas mereka, namun di akhir kalimat itu Naruto bisa melihat kejadian langka itu, Sasuke tersenyum, simpul, simpel, manis. Naruto mati-matian menahan agar hidungnya tidak berdarah.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau tidak bisa berkata-kata, dobe?" kalimat Sasuke meluncur sambil tangannya mengotak Atik benda yang ada di depannya.

Naruto nyengir, "Baikah aku yang akan mempresentasikannya, aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti karate!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan telapak tangan mengepal.

Akhirnya presentasi pun dimulai, ada 15 kelompok di kelas XC, dan Tim NaruSasu dapat nomor urut 2. Sekarang tim pertama hampir selesai, dan Naruto pun bersiap. Setelah sesi presentasi selesai akan ada review dari guru mengenai presentasi yang telah disajikan.

Naruto yang bertugas mempresentasikan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, ditambah dia sangat mengerti karate sehingga dia bisa melakukan jurus-jurus yang ada pada karate untuk memperjelas presentasi yang telah dibuat Sasuke. Tidak perlu animasi karena di sini ada versi hidup dari alat peraga gerakan. Semua siswa di kelas memperhatikan Naruto sambil terkagum-kagum tak terkecuali Anko dan Sasuke juga tak ketinggalan. Akhir presentasi Naruto disambut riuh oleh tepuk tangan siswa lainnya.

"Presentasi yang bagus sekali dari tim Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang perlu di review karena master karate ada disini," Anko memngeluarkan komentarnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng, semburat tipis ada di wajahnya, dia merasa terlalu dipuji. Dan ternyata kalimat Anko belum selesai.

"Dan lagi Uzumaki Naruto dan tim karate sekolah mulai besok akan pergi selama 3 minggu untuk melakukan Training Center menghadapi kejuaraan bulan depan, dukunglah teman kalian mengerti?" seisi kelas hanya ber oh ria dan bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto. Naruto yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa menatap Anko tak percaya bahwa kata-kata barusan sudah meluncur dari mulutnya. Buru-buru ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membereskan laptopnya. Ekspresi mukanya mengeras, dia seperti sedang menggigit sesuatu, yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanyalah 'Sepertinya ini tidak baik'.

"Baiklah tepuk tangan sekali lagi, dan kalian boleh kembali duduk," perintah Anko.

Sasuke langsung berjalan di depan Naruto kemudian Naruto mengekor, saat berjalan teman sekelas mereka tak hentinya bertepuk tangan dan meneriakkan kalimat penyemangat untuk Naruto

"Ganbatte Naruto kun!"

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"Sekolah ini pasti juara!"

"Ahh, terima kasih atas dukungannya teman-teman!" Sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Setelah hingar-bingar itu reda, presentasi dilanjutkan dan tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kecanggungan di kursi belakang. Masih ada 13 kelompok ke depan dan ini akan membosankan ditambah suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana, melihat tangan Sasuke yang menggantung bebas di samping kursi itu menggerakkan Naruto untuk menggenggamnya. Sesaat Naruto menyentuh tanganya, Sasuke langsung menepisnya dan berdiri.

"Sensei, mohon izin ke kamar kecil," kemudian berlalu ke luar kelas. Naruto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengejar Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri.

"Ano, Sensei, bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar di ruang kesehatan, aku sedikit kelelahan karena latihan kemarin,"

"Ya Naruto, beristirahatlah, kondisimu harus bagus untuk Training besok!"

Segera Naruto lari, menuju toilet, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Naruto panik, di mana Sasuke sebenarnya. Dirinya belum pernah mendengar Sasuke ingin mengunjungi ruangan-ruangan di sekolah ini yang mungkin menjadi tempat persinggahan Sasuke. Tapi kemudian kakinya berlari ke ruang klub musik. Dia melihat lewat kaca yang ada di pintu, dan ditemukannya rambut aneh itu sedang duduk di depan piano yang membelakangi pintu, terlihat menarikan jarinya di atas tuts piano. Naruto pelan-pelan membuka pintu. Sasuke yang terhanyut dengan permainan pianonya sendiri tidak sadar Naruto sudah berdiri bersandar ke tembok di samping pintu. Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dengan sedikit menekankan jarinya dengan kasar, tampak sekali jika ia sedang kesal.

Saat gema dari suara piano menghilang Naruto kemudian bertepuk tangan. Sasuke kaget dan menoleh menemukan pemuda pirang itu sudah bersandar di tembok samping pintu. Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan kejadian di kelas tadi, bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

Saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh kenop pintu, tangan Naruto menghentikan Sasuke dan menarik tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Aku belum mendengarmu bermain gitar," Naruto mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan, dia mengatakan itu dengan nada senormal mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Apa maumu?" mendelik ke arah Naruto. Ya, Naruto tahu akan seperti ini, tidak perlu basa-basi dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau dukungan darimu, semua teman kelas sudah memberikannya, tapi kau hanya diam sejak tadi." Satu tangan Naruto merangkul pinggang Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke tubuh Naruto tanpa melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Dan aku minta maaf, kau harus mendengar kabar itu dari Anko sensei." Tambahnya lagi, menatap dalam ke mata Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kau akan melakukan Training?" Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sejak sebelum sekolah dimulai, mungkin satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ck, dan kau mengatakan kita masih punya banyak waktu, yang benar saja," Sasuke mecoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang ada di tangannya dan pinggangnya. Namun tentu saja tidak berhasil, perkara yang terlewat mudah untuk Naruto menahan pemuda yang tidak pernah berolah raga di depannya ini untuk tetap pada posisi itu. Tangan Sasuke mengepal dan nafasnya memburu, dia sangat kesal.

"Aku ingin memukulmu." Mata Naruto melebar mendengar kalimat barusan keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus ke mata Naruto.

Naruto melihat tatapan serius Sasuke. Perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan Sasuke di pelukannya. Ia kini berdiri pasrah dan sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya, seakan-akan mengatakan 'silakan pukul aku'. Sesaat kemudian.

Bugh.

Suara itu terdengar, Sasuke memukul pipi kiri Naruto sekuat yang ia bisa. Bagi Naruto pukulan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pukulan Sakura atau teman-teman lainnya saat latihan. Tapi cukup menginformasikan kalau Sasuke juga mampu melakukan kekerasan di balik wajah putih pucatnya itu. Pukulan itu tidak mampu menggoyahkan Naruto dari posisi berdirinya, hanya bisa memaksa kepala Naruto menghadap ke arah kanan dengan sedikit bekas merah di pipinya.

Naruto mengembalikan posisi wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau ingin memukul yang ini juga?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pipi merah Naruto. Tidak menyangka perbuatannya cukup untuk memerahkan pipi pemilik kulit tan itu. Tatapan Sasuke sudah berubah dari kesal menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Apakah itu sakit?"

"Tidak begitu, kau tahu aku ini atlet karate, aku sering mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini saat latihan, bahkan lebih ke..."

Cup

Kalimat Naruto berhenti, penabuh genderang di dada Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dan berisik. Dadanya bergemuruh. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Sasuke sedang mencium pipinya yang merah. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke. Bibir dingin Sasuke bagaikan es yang menempel di pipi merahnya yang panas akibat dipukul. Sensasi nyaman yang dirasakan Naruto membuat dia terdiam dan menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Saat dirasakannya bibir itu akan menjauh, Naruto buru-buru menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sasuke, menempelkan dahi mereka, dan bibir Naruto sudah menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

"Tapi yang barusan ini, aku tidak mendapatkannya saat latihan," Naruto tersenyum, wajah Sasuke memerah, dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya dan gerakan bibir Naruto di atas bibirnya. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto sudah benar-benar mencium Sasuke. Ciuman hangat yang berbeda karena kali ini Sasuke membalas ciumannya.

Selepas dari ciuman itu, Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik Sasuke."

"Tentu saja kau harus, dobe!" bergumam di leher Naruto.

"Hey, panggil aku Naruto!" goda Naruto sambil menggoyangkan pelukanya.

"Memang apa bedanya," gerutu Sasuke tak mau menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Pagi itu ruang musik menjadi saksi kegiatan bolos terselubung mereka berdua.

* * *

 **TBC**

Masalah cerita di kedai ramen, ditunggu saja :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hari ini hari Senin, dan hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Naruto beserta tim sekolahnya. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak begitu senang, karena kenyataan mereka pergi lebih dari 3 minggu membuat Sasuke orang yang mempunyai keteraturan dalam segala hal menggerutu. Walaupun hanya lebih 4 hari, namun cukup membuat Sasuke uring-uringan sejak hari jumat Minggu lalu karena ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Naruto sesampainya ia di sekolah. Karena gerakan ngambeknya ini, dia memutuskan tidak akan mempersiapkan apa-apa dan tidak berusaha melihat Naruto turun dari bis bersama kontingen sekolah. Dia hanya akan menunggu sampai ia tidak sengaja berjumpa dengan Naruto, dan ia akan berlagak kaget karena tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Naruto. Salahkan saja dobe itu yang hanya menghubunginya dua kali selama mengikuti Training, dan Sasuke yang tidak mau menghubungi kekasihnya terlebih dulu.

Berdasarkan informasi dari biang gosip di kelas XC yaitu bocah gendut hobi makan bernama Chouji yang duduk tepat di depan bangku Sasuke, kepulangan tim karate hari ini akan bertepatan dengan waktu pulang sekolah. Sasuke yang mencuri dengar obrolan di meja depannya itu hanya dapat berdecak kesal dalam hati. Kenapa? Karena jika ia pura-pura tidak peduli, maka ia akan langsung pulang, dan jika langsung pulang kemungkinan untuk bertemu Naruto sangat kecil, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah kehilangan momen perihal kepulangan Naruto, dan ia dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa ia merindukan senyuman di wajah bodoh itu. Merindukan dekapan hangatnya, dan tak dipungkiri ia merindukan ciuman hangat dari bibir Naruto. Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya, namun tentu saja tidak dilakukannya karena dia adalah seorang control freak, mempertahankan ekspresi datar di mukanya adalah semua yang ia punya, kecuali di depan Naruto.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan biasa hari ini bahkan terlalu membosankan untuk Sasuke terlebih 3 minggu ini, tanpa Naruto. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan saat pulang telah tiba. Sasuke tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Bagaimana tidak, sesuai informasi dari Chouji tim akan sampai di gerbang sekolah saat pulang sekolah tiba, namun sampai saat ini tidak dilihatnya rombongan karate yang memasuki sekolah, karena Sasuke dapat melihatnya melalui jendela jika itu terjadi. Dan Sasukepun hanya bisa uring uringan. Kelas sudah kosong hanya meninggalkan Sasuke, tasnya dan sebuah jeruk sisa persiapan Sasuke untuk menyambut Naruto sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi jeruk yang lain pada Chouji dan entah mengapa Chouji meninggalkan satu jeruk untuknya. Sasuke bisa saja langsung pulang seperti apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, tanpa bertemu Naruto tentu saja. Tetapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Dia diam di bangkunya dan menatap jeruk yang sudah ia pindahkan ke atas meja (yang sejak hari jumat ia letakkan di laci meja Naruto). Berbagai ide dari pikiran geniusnya mulai bermunculan.

'Sudah pulang saja, besok juga kau akan bertemu, bersabarlah sedikit'

'Hubungi saja, kau punya ponsel dan nomornya, tidak usah terlalu gengsi untuk menelpon lebih dulu'

'Cari saja keliling sekolah, kau pasti menemukannya'

'Tunggu dia di depan gerbang sambil membawa jeruk itu, dia pasti akan terharu'

'Tanyakan saja dia ada dimana'

'Mungkin dia sedang makan dengan sakura'

Ide yang terakhir sedikit membuat darahnya naik, walaupun dia sudah merubah pandangan tentang Sakura sejak mereka bercerita di kedai ramen, namun kenyataan Naruto bersama sakura selama 3 minggu tanpa kabar untuk Sasuke, sukses untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit geram juga. Namun akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia sedikit menggebrak meja kemudian berdiri. Menyabet jeruk di meja kemudian berniat melangkah menuju pintu, tetapi tidak bisa, ia berdiri di tempat.

Di pintu itu, pintu keluar kelas, sudah ada seorang blonde yang tersenyum sambil tersipu dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau mau pulang?" akhirnya suara yang paling ingin Sasuke dengar 3 minggu terakhir dia dapatkan.

"Tentu saja!" menggerakkan kakinya yang sebenarnya masih ingin tinggal menuju pintu yang tidak bisa ia lewati karena di sana ada Naruto yang berdiri dengan tas sempangnya yang menyumbat akses keluar kelas.

"Minggir" kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke tepat di depan Naruto, mukanya dapat berekspresi datar, namun matanya tidak mau menatap Naruto karena ia tahu Naruto akan tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong. Melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang menggemaskan ini membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat melesakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh lelaki pucat itu dan memeluknya erat ditambah meminta ciuman selamat datang darinya, mungkin. Namun melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke siang ini, dia tahu sepertinya Sasuke sedang sedikit kesal, entah karena apa, atau mungkin karena dirinya. Dan yang ada di kepala Naruto malah ide untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar kata itu Naruto sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan membuat ruang untuk Sasuke agar bisa berjalan keluar kelas. Melihat adegan itu membuat Sasuke yang pandangannya sedari tadi ia lemparkan keluar kelas ia arahkan ke Naruto namun hanya sebentar dan dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan melewati Naruto. Saat bertatapan, Naruto bisa melihat wajah kaget Sasuke di sana ditambah sedikit ekspresi kecewa, dan akhirnya Naruto tahu penyebab Sasuke uring-uringan seperti ini adalah dirinya. Tepat saat Sasuke melewati tubuh Naruto, Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggenggam sebuah jeruk, buah kesukaan Naruto, menariknya, memaksa Sasuke untuk membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto. Mereka bertatapan namun Sasuke malah memberi tatapan mengancam.

"Apakah ini untukku?" mengangkat tangan kiri Sasuke ke depan wajahnya, sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mulai merasakan panas di wajahnya hanya bisa berpaling membuang muka.

"Waw, kau memang genius, kau bahkan tahu buah kesukaanku," dengan gerakan sigap Naruto mengambil jeruk di tangan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan suka dengan buah yang warnanya menyi...lau..." kalimat Sasuke tidak rampung karena sekarang Naruto sudah melepas genggamannya di tangan Sasuke dan mulai sibuk dengan jeruk di tangannya. Sasuke hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan manusia di depannya ini. 'Apakah dia begitu senang melihat benda bulat orange berair itu dibanding melihat ku, huh?' pikiran ini cukup untuk menyulut kekesalan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke!" menghiasi wajahnya dengan cengiran lebar melihat Sasuke sebentar kemudian fokusnya kembali ke buah kesayangannya.

Meledak sudah kekesalan Sasuke, matanya sekarang bukan mengekspresikan kesal saja, namun marah, tangannya terkepal dan garis mukanya menguat, dengan sedikit hentakan kaki ia putar balik hendak meninggalkan Naruto yang mengabaikannya karena sebuah jeruk. Namun tentu saja hal ini tidak dibiarkan oleh Naruto. Tepat saat Sasuke berbalik, Naruto menangkap bahu Sasuke, memeluk kepalanya, membenamkannya ke leher Naruto.

"Apakah kau merasa kesal? Aku suka sekali ekspresi kesalmu saat aku berhasil menggodamu," kalimat itu meluncur ke telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bergidik geli, namun ini adalah salah satu yang dirindukan Sasuke selain cengiran bodoh Naruto, kehangatan pelukannya. Tetapi hari ini, dia harus tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya yang tidak membalas pelukan Naruto digunakan untuk mendorong dada Naruto menjauh. Naruto menjauhkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah ini yang kau lakukan setelah 3 minggu tidak bertemu kekasihmu Uchiha sama?"

"3 minggu dan 4 hari, tidak bisakah kau menghitung? Dobe!" racau Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar koreksi hari dari Sasuke. Naruto kemudian menggandeng Sasuke kembali masuk kelas. Sesampainya di depan bangku mereka, Naruto melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian duduk di kursinya. Namun Sasuke tetap berdiri mematung sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Duduklah, bukankah kita seharusnya saling bercerita setelah selama 3 minggu dan 4 hari tidak bertemu?" Naruto sengaja menekankan kata '3 minggu dan 4 hari' sambil sedikit menarik tangan Sasuke supaya duduk di kursinya. Sasuke yang tambah kesal mendengar penekanan pada kata-kata Naruto barusan tidak menghiraukan kicauan Naruto dan mati-matian menahan tarikan tangan Naruto yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau duduk teme?"

"..."

"Atau kau tidak mau duduk di kursimu?" seketika merengkuh pinggul Sasuke, sedikit mengangkatnya dan meletakkan Sasuke di pangkuannya. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Naruto duduk di bangku sekolahnya dengan Sasuke yang duduk di pangkuannya, saling berhadapan, dengan dua kaki Sasuke yang mengapit badan Naruto. Hal ini terjadi begitu cepat hingga saat Sasuke sadar, Naruto sudah memeluk pinggulnya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"A- ap- apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke hanya bisa tergagap mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah kau sebegitu merindukanku sampai-sampai kau hanya mau duduk di pangkuanku?" Naruto cengengesan melihat ekspresi 'tak tahu harus berbuat apa' namun terbalut wajah datar milik Sasuke.

"Baka!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke untuk menanggapi serangan kalimat Naruto. Naruto kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sasuke seakan-akan itu adalah oksigen yang sangat ia butuhkan. Keheningan melanda, hanya diisi oleh suara degup jantung mereka. Naruto ingin mengeratkan pelukannya namun terhalang sesuatu.

"Bukankah ini mengganggu?" dengan sedikit nada geram, Naruto menarik tas ransel yang sedari tadi masih ada di punggung Sasuke, kemudian meletakkan sembarangan di lantai.

"Hei, jangan letakkan disitu, tas ku bisa kotor Naruto!"

"Biar saja, nanti kucucikan untukmu." Sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke yang sudah bebas. Sebenerya Naruto bukanlah anak yang rajin untuk sekedar mencuci tas tapi ia tidak rela momen ini diganggu keributan masalah kebersihan tas, maka dari itu dia lebih memilih mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke teme" bergumam tidak jelas di dada Sasuke namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Apakah kau merindukanku juga?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke tanpa merubah posisi wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya karena khawatir akan ekspresinya sendiri jika Sasuke menjawab dia tidak merindukannya juga.

'Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto dobe!' hatinya sudah berteriak seperti itu namun saraf motoriknya mengantar perintah lain pada diri Sasuke. Tangannya yang bebas disamping badannya ia lingkarkan ke leher Naruto, dan dagunya diletakkan di puncak kepala Naruto. Merasakan gerakan Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke juga merindukannya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum karena Sasuke sering melakukan ini, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tindakan. Entah karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti 'aku merindukanmu juga' namun Naruto tidak peduli.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan tanpa ku di sekolah teme?" mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke supaya dia bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Namun Sasuke malah mengeratkan tangannya dan memaksa Naruto tetap pada posisi semula. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menurutinya.

"Kudengar kau terpilih menjadi ketua kelas?"

"Hn"

"Apakah kau mendapat teman baru?"

"Hn, 2"

"Siapakah itu?"

"Si pemalas dan si gendut yang duduk di depan bangku kita" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan malas.

"Bukankah mereka punya nama?" Tentu saja mereka punya nama, Naruto hanya tidak suka jika Sasuke mempunyai kebiasaan memanggil temannya dengan nama ejekan.

"Hn, Shikamaru, Chouji,"

"Apakah kau sudah mulai mengaransemen lagu untuk tugas klub musik?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tugas itu?" Sasuke kaget karena Naruto bisa mengetahuinya.

"Aku punya banyak mata-mata teme, jangan remehkan kekasihmu ini" Naruto tertawa, Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan pirang di depannya ini. Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke mempertahankan posisi mereka seperti ini adalah supaya Naruto tidak dapat menyaksikan perubahan mimik mukanya setiap kali Naruto bertanya karena baginya sangat memalukan jika ia sampai tersenyum geli seperti ini di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, apakah kau tidak ingin tahu kegiatanku selama aku pergi?"

'Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, ceritakan saja!' namun mungkin Sasuke memang terlahir untuk sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan, jadilah kalimat tersebut hanya jeritan hati Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Naruto yang beraroma sama dengan badannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, baik perkataan maupun tindakan. Namun Naruto tetap menikmati momen sunyi ini terlebih dengan Sasuke yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ne Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah selamat datang atau sejenisnya?"

"Aku sudah memberimu buah kesukaanmu."

"Tapi aku mau yang lain," terdengar nada manja dari Naruto. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kenyataannya Naruto memang berusia lebih muda dari Sasuke.

"Sebuah ciuman darimu misalnya," mata Sasuke membulat, wajahnya memerah. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan meminta sebuah ciuman darinya dengan terang-terangan seperti ini. Namun Sasuke tetap diam.

"Hei teme, jika kau tidak mau, biarkan aku yang memberimu sebuah ciuman!" berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke agar bisa melancarkan serangan, namun saat tangan Sasuke berhasil terlepas dari lehernya dan wajah Naruto sudah bebas memandang wajah Sasuke, Naruto kaget karena tangan Sasuke sekarang ada di kedua pipinya, menguncinya dengan tatapan.

Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat, Naruto tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, tidak menyangka Sasuke dapat bertindak semanis ini. Kemudian sebuah ciuman hangat nan singkat mendarat di bibir Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menarik bibirnya sambil menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Mata Naruto terbuka dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah itu cukup?" ucap Sasuke lirih, dia kini sudah tidak peduli dengan bagaimana mukanya yang panas dan merah itu di mata Naruto.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku menginginkan lebih te-"

Sasuke mengabulkan permintaan Naruto bahkan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke kembali menciumnya lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Naruto membalasnya, tangan Naruto kini sudah berpindah ke kedua pipi Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah ciuman untuk melepaskan kerinduan itu berakhir, Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke membuang muka.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto sambil membuat wajah Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Okaeri," Sasuke kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Teme apakah kau mempunyai handuk lebih? Handuk yang kubawa ternyata sudah kotor." Naruto berteriak dari dalam sebuah kamar mandi.

"Hn, ambil saja di lemari dekat pintu." Tanpa repot repot merubah posisinya di depan kompor.

Dan disinilah mereka. Apato Sasuke.

* * *

Flashback

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto sambil membuat wajah Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Okaeri," Sasuke kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua bertahan cukup lama dalam posisi itu, sampai sebuah suara dari perut Naruto mengacaukan segalanya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan Dobe?"

"Emmm, tadi pagi, sebelum perjalanan pulang," jawab Naruto dengan wajah malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Naruto, mengambil tasnya dan memakainya.

"Hei mau ke mana teme?"

"Apakah kau suka katsu? Karena aku tidak membuat ramen." Mendengar jawaban ini hanya membuat Naruto semakin bingung tetapi Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa maksudmu teme? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada kesalnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku mau" kemudian Naruto mengambil tas dan jeruknya di atas meja dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke. Menggandengnya dan mulai berjalan keluar sekolah. Walaupun Naruto sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya ini, asalkan bersama Sasuke dia akan melaksanakannya sepenuh hati.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana teme?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela perjalanan.

"Tidakkah kau punya kesabaran dobe?" Dan Naruto hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Dan ekspresi datar Naruto bertambah dengan ekspresi kaget. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apato. Sebelum ia sadar Sasuke telah selesai membuka pintu, tangannya sudah ditarik masuk dan pintu ditutup.

Mata Naruto langsung disambut dengan nuansa gelap dari semua perabotan di mulai dari sofa, meja, rak, bahkan dapur.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri teme?" akhirnya kesadaran Naruto kembali. Begitu pula ingatannya tentang katsu.

"Jadi kau punya katsu?"

"Aku akan membuatnya" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Naruto yang entah terlalu senang atau masih dalam tahap keterkejutannya memilih duduk di sofa sambil mengamati apato yang tidak luas namun rapi ini. Suara pintu kamar terbuka, refleks Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Sasuke, dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan kerah yang sedikit turun dan celana pendek selutut cukup membuat Naruto terpesona.

"Apa yang kau lihat Dobe?" melotot ke arah Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminjam kamar mandimu."

"Hn"

Flashback Off

* * *

Dengan santainya Naruto mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sasuke, memang hanya ada satu kamar mandi di sana. Seusai mandi, Naruto hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan sebuah lagi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sambil sibuk dengan kegiatannya muncullah ide untuk 'menggeledah' kamar Sasuke. Ya bukan dalam arti yang serius macam penggeledahan polisi di tempat kejadian perkara, Naruto hanya ingin tahu ada apa di kamar kekasihnya yang jenius ini. Naruto mulai dari lemari di dekat pintu kamar mandi, ia membuka lemari pakaian itu dan dilihatnya baju baju Sasuke yang bernuansa hitam, biru gelap, abu-abu, dan warna bajunya yang paling terang adalah putih. Berlanjut ke sekitar tempat tidur. Tempat tidur Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang kecil, namun tidak besar juga, terlalu luas untuk ditiduri sendiri, namun jika berdua mungkin akan terasa sempit. Di sebelah kiri ada meja dengan laci dan lampu tidur di atasnya. Dan di sebelah kanan ada meja dengan kaca. Semuanya terlihat normal sampai mata Naruto tertuju pada sudut kamar Sasuke di mana terdapat sebuah rak buku. Bukan buku yang menarik mata Naruto, mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang jenius jadi wajar jika ia mempunyai buku, tetapi kotak itu. Kotak di atas rak buku dengan warna merah marun yang terlihat mencolok. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekat dan baru akan menggapaikan tangannya menyentuh tutup kotak itu, namun suara Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apakah ini yang kau sebut mandi dobe?" ucap Sasuke sinis dari depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi teme, apakah kau tidak bisa melihat?" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sangat kekanak kenaikan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap belakang kepalanya yang basah.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan makan!" Menuju ke arah Naruto kemudian mendorongnya menuju pintu.

"Iyaaa, iyaaa teme aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mau memakai baju!" Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya mendorong Naruto 'Bocah ini memang kekanakan sekali' batinnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau masuk angin huh?" Naruto kemudian berbalik dan mendekap pinggul Sasuke.

"Kalau aku masuk angin kau kan yang akan merawatku?" Naruto mengerling menggoda Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah dan dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya sebelum Naruto mengeratkannya.

"Baka!" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Naruto menuju dapur. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan mengekor Sasuke. Ya, tanpa repot-repot memakai baju.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Naruto langsung duduk manis sambil memasang senyum lebar sedangkan Sasuke yang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Naruto apakah kau tidak mengerti apa itu memakai baju?" Serang Sasuke sesaat setelah berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya malah duduk manis di sana tanpa mengenakan bajunya.

"Kalau aku memakai baju apakah kau akan memberitahuku apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu?"

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Ya, karena aku penasaran temeeeee," berdebat dengan kekasihnya memang membutuhkan tenaga dan kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Apa susahnya memakai baju dobe? Aku tidak ingin besok di kamarku ada mayat yang mati karena masuk angin."

"Apakah itu berarti 'Ya'?" Naruto mengerling sambil menampakkan puppy eyes andalannya. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan berbalik mengambil sendok di dekat wastafel.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai Ya" Naruto bergegas mengambil bajunya yang ada di sofa dan mengenakannya kemudian dengan santainya membuka handuk di tempat itu juga tepat saat Sasuke berbalik.

"Mengapa kau membuka handukmu di sana idiot?" Sasuke tergagap melihat pemandangan Naruto tanpa bawahan meskipun hanya dari belakang.

"Apa masalahnya? Kau ingin melihat bagian lain Sasuke chan? Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata mesum juga ckckck," menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerakkan bahunya untuk berbalik. Walaupun Naruto hanya bercanda, Sasuke sudah panik dan segera berbalik membelakangi Naruto menghadap kompor. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan menyelesaikan kegiatannya memakai celana. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara Naruto kemudian berjalan mengendap menuju tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri.

"Naruto? Apakah kau sudah selesai? Mengapa kau tidak mengeluarkan suara?" Naruto yang sudah dua langkah di belakang Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tenang seperti ini huh? Aku tidak peduli aku akan berbalik, kau dengar?" saat Sasuke berbalik Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Wajah merah Sasuke yang baru saja kembali normal menjadi merah lagi. Naruto memang sangat profesional dalam hal membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Naruto tersenyum ngeri sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga diapit oleh tubuh Naruto dan tembok wastafel.

"Cium aku!" kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong pipi Naruto supaya menoleh ke arah lain. Naruto membuka matanya dan memberikan tatapan protes pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuang muka.

"Aku kan sudah menciummu tadi," bisik Sasuke. Naruto yang bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan gemas dan melayangkan kecupan berkali-kali di pipi Sasuke sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pipi putih Sasuke. Terbawa suasana, Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum sampai menampakkan barisan giginya karena sensasi geli yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto berhenti melakukan kegiatannya saat melihat keajaiban itu, Sasuke tersenyum lepas untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke yang merasakan geli di wajahnya hilang perlahan kemudian menatap Naruto. Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

"Jadi begini caranya membuatmu tersenyum," sambil menatap takjub ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku sampai-sampai kau hanya mau tersenyum jika aku menciummu seperti ini," bergumam tidak jelas sambil melakukan serangan yang sama pada pipi lain Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup dobe," sambil tersenyum dia berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari wajahnya. Naruto kemudian menatap lurus ke Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu teme," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke dan berbalik dengan cepat dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Sasuke tampak linglung karena kelakuan ajaib kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo cepat duduk teme, kita harus makan bersama," Sasuke tersadar dan buru-buru duduk. Naruto yang sedari sudah lapar berat langsung melahap nasi dan katsu yang masih hangat itu. Dia sangat bahagia mengetahui masakan kekasihnya seenak ini.

"Ini enak sekali sasu chan kau seharusnya memasak untuk ku setiap hari."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang dengan lahapnya menyedot makanan di depannya karena tidak sampai 5 menit piringnya sudah bersih tak tersisa.

"Kau tidak makan teme?"

"Kau masih lapar? Ini untukmu saja," Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan piringnya ke depan Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambilnya dan menyendok nasi dan katsu.

"Apakah kau hanya mau makan jika aku suapi?" menyodorkan sendok yang penuh ke depan mulut Sasuke sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda Sasuke.

"Tch, kau pikir aku ini balita," bantah Sasuke sambil membuang muka. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memasukkan sendok penuh itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Mereka diam, hanya ada suara mulut Naruto yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Ne, Sasuke, jadi, apa isi kotak itu?"

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" jawab Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberi tahuku, aku akan membukanya sendiri," meletakkan sendoknya dan melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke dengan setengah berlari. Melihat itu, Sasuke buru-buru mengejarnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka seorang yang sangat easy going seperti Naruto dapat sangat penasaran hanya karena sebuah kotak berwarna mencolok di kamarnya itu.

NARUTO POV

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol kakiku sendiri, tanpa kusadari mereka berjalan bahkan berlari menuju kotak itu. Entah mengapa aku sangat khawatir, aku selalu bercerita tentangku, bahkan tentang Sakura dan semua hal yang bisa kuceritakan, namun aku baru sadar, Sasuke belum pernah menceritakan sedikitpun tentang dirinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahanku, aku sudah ada di depan kotak itu dan aku sudah membukanya dan aku hanya bisa tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tutup kotak itu, tanganku lemas.

END OF NARUTO POV

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang masih memasang ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Ekspresi wajah bingung, tidak percaya, dan sedikit menguat karena marah membaur jadi satu di wajah Naruto.

"Mengapa kau menyimpan banyak sekali foto Sakura teme?" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa getir dan membolak-balik puluhan foto Sakura yang ada di dalam kotak itu, mulai dari foto Sakura saat berlatih karate, memakai yukata pada festival kembang api, saat bersekolah, hingga saat dia sedang berbelanja dengan ibunya.

"Kau menyukai Sakura?" menggenggam erat pinggiran kotak itu sampai-sampai ia bisa saja merobekkannya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Apakah ini alasanmu tidak menolak ku saat aku mencium mu di kelas saat hari pertama sekolah?"

"Apakah kau ingin mengenal Sakura melaluiku?" Sasuke hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Astaga kau bahkan menangis saat aku memeluk Sakura seusai latihan, apa maksudnya semua ini, aku pasti sangat bodoh karena tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi," dengan suara bergetar, meletakkan kembali kotak itu dan memijat ujung hidungnya, berusaha tidak menangis di depan Sasuke walaupun dadanya terasa sesak sekarang.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke?" berusaha berkata senormal mungkin sambil menghadap Sasuke yang kini masih menutup wajahnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau benar, harusnya aku tidak melihatnya."

"Katsu buatanmu enak, terima kasih banyak." Berjalan melewati Sasuke kemudian mengambil tasnya yang ada di sofa lalu menuju pintu. Seusai memakai sepatunya Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya, Sasuke menarik bajunya dari belakang dan membuatnya berhenti.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi hingga bahunya turun dan tasnya terjatuh. Naruto tidak bisa berpikir, kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dia hanya bisa mendongakkan wajahnya agar panas yang ada di matanya tidak menguap menjadi air.

"Apakah kau akan membawa handukku?" Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Naruto hanya bisa sweat drop. Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang dapat dikatakan Sasuke untuk memperbaiki suasana, mengapa malah handuk?

Naruto buru-buru menarik handuk yang sedari tadi ia juga tidak sadar masih ada di lehernya. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, berbalik kemudian meletakkan handuk itu di atas tangan Sasuke. Dan secepat yang ia bisa berbalik dan sesaat sebelum Naruto dapat menjangkau tasnya, Sasuke sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Mengaitkan tangannya erat di depan perut Naruto, menanamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto. Handuk yang menjadi alasan sudah terjatuh tak diperhatikan.

"Kau belum menghabiskan katsumu," Sasuke berbicara di punggung Naruto.

"Aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih," jawab Naruto ketus, ini adalah kalimat Naruto yang paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Rambutmu masih basah, akan mudah terkena flu jika terkena angin,"

"Apakah kau hanya ingin menasehatiku sekarang?" nada bicara Naruto mulai meninggi. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Naruto lebih erat dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke punggung Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi kepada Naruto.

"Apakah kau sudah puas memeluk ku? Karena aku harus pulang," Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang ada di depan perutnya. Tepat saat Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke untuk melepasnya, Sasuke malah balik menggenggam tangan Naruto kemudian berjalan di depannya sambil menggandengnya menuju kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke kemudian mendudukan Naruto di sisi tempat tidur sedangkan ia berjalan menuju kotak yang masih terbuka itu. Mengambilnya kemudian duduk di samping Naruto sambil memangkunya.

"Apakah kau akan mempercayaiku jika aku bercerita?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kotak itu.

"Akan kucoba," kata Naruto sambil memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri, mereka tidak berani bertatapan.

"Ini bukan milikku," sambil menunjuk ke arah tutup kotak yang terjatuh, di sana tertulis sebuah nama 'Itachi'.

"Itachi?"

"Dia kakakku. Sekarang ia sedang kuliah di Amerika,"

"Entah sejak kapan dia terobsesi dengan gadis ini dan mulai mengoleksi fotonya. Dia selalu tahu kapan dan di mana kegiatan Sakura dan seperti stalker dia mengikutinya sambil mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya namun entah mengapa ia berhenti dua tahun yang lalu," Naruto masih mendengarkan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Sampai aku mendengar ceritamu di kedai ramen malam itu, dan akhirnya aku tahu mengapa kakakku berhenti. Kau bilang Sakura merasa selalu di awasi seseorang dimanapun ia berada hingga memintamu berpura-pura untuk menjadi 'pacarnya' supaya terbebas dari seseorang itu. Dan ternyata strategi itu berhasil dan Sakura selalu menganggapmu sebagai pacarnya hingga ia merasa kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih hingga dia mendengar percakapanmu di aula sekolah seusai latihan dengan senpai yang akhirnya membuat Sakura sadar bahwa kalian hanya ..."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke, menyingkirkan dengan kasar kotak yang ada di pangkuannya hingga semua yang ada di dalam kotak itu tercecer di lantai. Kemudian Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto sekarang ada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bibirmu bisa mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu," matanya mengunci mata Sasuke di bawahnya, ibu jarinya sudah berada di atas bibir Sasuke dan mengusapnya perlahan sebelum melayangkan kecupan di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget buru-buru mendorong Naruto dan menyentuh dan membelai pipi Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

"Apakah kau Naruto?" berbicara sehalus mungkin karena emosi manusia di depannya ini masih belum stabil dilihat dari rahangnya yang masih menguat dan sorot matanya yang sedikit mengerikan.

Mendengar itu, sorot mata mengerikan Naruto hilang dan ia buru-buru melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke. Menyelipkan tangannya di bawah punggung Sasuke. Memeluknya dalam posisi berbaring. Walaupun sedikit keberatan menerima beban dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke tetap membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggung Naruto supaya manusia yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu kembali tenang.

"Jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengurungmu dan tidak membiarkanmu bergaul dengan orang lain, kau dengar Sasuke teme?" Naruto berkata tidak jelas di leher Sasuke.

"Memang aku melakukan apa? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa," dan Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Sasuke sambil menekan bahunya.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin kucium sampai kehabisan oksigen, huh, Uchiha Sasuke?" sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke, Sasuke berhasil memutar kepalanya dan Naruto harus puas mencium pipi Sasuke. Namun Naruto tak kehabisan akal, dia melayangkan jurus yang baru saja ia temukan untuk membuat Sasuke menampakkan giginya seperti tadi. Naruto menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Sasuke dan ini ternyata lebih ampuh.

"A ha ha ha, hentikan dobe, geli, ha ha ha," tak hanya tersenyum, Sasuke kini tertawa di bawah Naruto. Dan ini adalah salah satu pemandangan terindah yang pernah Naruto saksikan.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan saat itu pula Sasuke kembali dengan wajah stoicnya. Naruto mengusap dahi Sasuke, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menceritakan apapun tentangmu padaku, mengerti? Kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar menciummu hingga kau tidak bisa bernafas lagi!"

"Seperti kau akan menerima kata tidak sebagai jawaban," mendengus mendengar ancaman manis dari Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sasuke yang melihat ini terbuai suasana dan ikut memejamkan mata menunggu kecupan hangat dari Naruto.

'NARUTOOOO CEPAT ANGKAT TELPONNYAAAAA' Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweat drop jarak bibir mereka sudah kurang dari 2 cm namun ringtone khusus jika Naruto mendapat panggilan dari ibunya itu merusak segalanya. Naruto kemudian menggerutu tidak jelas mengeluarkan kata-kata semacam 'hah mengganggu saja' sambil bangkit menuju ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto yang tertekuk itu.

"Ne kaa-san ada apa?"

"Lihat sudah jam berapa ini, bukankah kau pulang dari training hari ini?"

Naruto melihat ke arah jendela dan baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Iya aku memang sudah pulang, tetapi aku akan menginap di rumah temanku karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas kaa-san," Naruto berbohong, Sasuke yang sedang berjalan keluar kamar mematung mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi siswa teladan seperti ini? Apakah kepalamu terbentur saat training?"

"Apakah kaa-san tidak senang jika anakmu ini menjadi siswa teladan?" terdengar nada kesal dari Naruto.

"Ya ya ya anak pintar, terserah kau saja, jangan lupa makan dan jangan merepotkan temanmu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti kaa-san, sampai jumpa besok," mematikan ponselnya kemudian berbalik mendapati Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"K ka kau ak akan mengi nap?" Sasuke tergagap.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku belum selesai memberimu pelajaran."

Belum sempat mencari perlindungan Sasuke sudah tertangkap Naruto yang kemudian membopongya menuju kamar. Dan menutup pintu.

* * *

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya, terima kasih semuanya yang sudah mau review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Suara alarm dari jam weker Sasuke berbunyi dan dia masih dalam berada dalam fase sadar dan tidak

'Aneh, mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Apakah alarm ini hanya mimpi?' Pikir Sasuke. Biasanya dia akan langsung membuka mata jika mendengar suara alarm dari jam weker yang dia letakkan tepat di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Namun hari ini berbeda. Dia tidak sendiri di kamarnya. Ada seseorang berambut pirang yang tidur sambil memeluknya dari samping, menyisipkan lengannya di bawah tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Sasuke –dan ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa Sasuke susah bergerak-.

Sasuke semakin merasakan berat yang nyata di atas dadanya dan dia makin yakin kalau ini bukanlah mimpi, jadi dia paksa membuka matanya yang hari ini sangat sulit dilakukannya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan sensasi pandangan kabur khas bangun tidur menghampirinya, kemudian bagaikan sebuah kamera yang menemukan fokusnya, samar-samar dia mulai bisa melihat jelas keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan

3

2

1

Yang ia saksikan saat ini adalah mata biru milik Naruto dengan wajah yang sedang mengamati Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang berjarak tidak lebih dari satu jari dari hidungnya dan berkata, "Rupanya kau susah bangun pagi juga ya, teme," dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Naruto sudah membuka mata sejak alarm mulai berbunyi karena suaranya yang menusuk telinga melebihi teriakan ibunya. Dia sengaja tidak membangunkan Sasuke karena tubuh putih dengan wajah pucat di bawahnya ini, baru pertama kali dia melihatnya, dan Naruto sangat cinta. Wajah Sasuke yang tertidur terlihat sangat indah, damai, dan rapuh secara bersamaan membuat Naruto bahkan tidak rela berkedip untuk melewatkannya.

Sasuke terkesiap kaget mengalami kejadian singkat ini, ia merasa sekarang ia masuk ke dunia mimpi sampai-sampai ia berpikir apakah dia sudah terlalu menyukai Naruto hingga bocah pirang itu kini datang ke mimpinya juga. Dan dia harus mengklarifikasi apakah ia masih bermimpi atau tidak.

Dugh

Satu dorongan kasar yang hampir mendekati level pukulan mendarat ke wajah Naruto hingga menjauh dari wajah Sasuke. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan itu sengaja melebih-lebihkan reaksinya dan berguling ke samping bocah yang masih belum sadar ia sudah bangun atau masih di dalam mimpi itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia bisa memukulnya dan memastikan ini bukanlah mimpinya. Apa yang terjadi semalam, Sasuke mencoba mengingatnya. Mulai saat Naruto menerima telepon dari ibunya, kemudian membopongnya ke kamar. Dia masih menatap ke arah Naruto namun dengan pikiran yang melayang pada kejadian malam tadi.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli kemudian memetikkan jarinya di depan wajah kekasihnya itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke terkesiap.

"Mengapa kau hobi sekali memukul pipiku teme?" sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Dan Sasuke sekarang sudah 100% sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi dan dari pikirannya yang melayang tadi.

"Ini sudah dua kali, kau ingat tidak huh?" terus menggoda.

"Apa peduliku? Dobe," Sasuke kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga leher saat ia sadar ia tidak mengenakan atasan dan memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto tidak lupa dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Naruto juga tidak mengenakan atasannya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa bertambah gemas kemudian dia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya, ia merasakan kehangatan kulit tubuh bagian depan Naruto menempel di punggungnya ditambah kedua tangan yang mengunci di depan perutnya.

"Memelukmu tentu saja," mengatakannya tepat di tengkuk Sasuke membuat empunya merinding. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di sana.

"Mengapa kau memelukku, kita harus bangun dan berangkat sekolah." Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan supaya terbebas dari suasana yang sebenarnya membuatnya nyaman namun ia belum bisa bereaksi sesuai karakternya ini. Muka memerah, jantung berdegup kencang dan mengeluarkan kalimat alasan yang tidak masuk akal (sekolah mulai pada pukul 8 dan saat ini masih setengah 6), kondisi seperti ini sangatlah bukan karakter Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke," tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto malah mulai mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mencoba metode supaya kegugupannya berkurang.

"Besok aku akan bertanding," mata Sasuke terbuka. Naruto baru saja pulang dari Training kemarin kemudian akan bertanding besok. Luar biasa.

"Berapa lama?"

"5 hari, jika aku sampai babak final,"

"Bahkan kau baru saja pulang," Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Nada kecewa terasa jelas di sana, sekaligus tidak rela, namun dia tidak mungkin menahan Naruto untuk tidak bertanding, bukan? Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencium bagian belakang leher belakang Sasuke.

"Apakah kau akan merindukanku?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Jangan cium aku!"

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sudah mulai berkata asal-asalan seperti ini, artinya dia sedang tidak enak hati dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lalu Naruto benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dia menghentikan kecupannya dan berkata, "Sasuke, mulai sekarang ..." sengaja membuat jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendengar dari orang lain seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Aku akan memberitahumu apapun yang ingin kau tahu," mendaratkan kecupan ringan dan lama kali ini di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat ini, bahkan dia sudah lupa kejadian saat presentasi dulu. Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Naruto yang ada di depan tubuhnya.

Dan Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sudah memberi balasan perlakuan seperti ini, artinya dia sudah mulai tenang.

"Hn," ditambah satu gumaman ini sudah dapat membuat Naruto yakin 1000% Sasuke sudah berada dalam keadaan hati yang baik. Dan itu artinya menggoda Sasuke sudah boleh dilakukan.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau akan merindukanku?"

Sasuke yang merasa dipojokkan sedikit kesal, dia tahu Naruto pasti tahu bahwa tentu saja ia akan merindukannya. Dan ia mulai hafal bahwa atlet pirang itu mempunyai hobi menggodanya.

"YA! TENTU SAJA! KITA BARU SAJA BERTEMU KEMARIN DAN BESOK KAU AKAN PERGI LAGI! KAU MENGHARAPKAN AKU BEREAKSI APA?! BAKA!" Naruto sedikit tersentak, kalimat tadi adalah kalimat dengan suara terkeras yang pernah dia dengar dari Sasuke. Namun kemudian dia menjawab dengan kalem dan dengan memajang poker face.

"Tapi aku hanya bertanding di gedung olahraga sekolah, aku tak pergi ke mana-mana, dan kau bisa menemuiku kapan pun," jawab Naruto sambil memasang muka datar dan ekspresi tak bersalah.

Sasuke cengo. Dia bahkan sedari awal tidak bertanya di mana Naruto akan bertanding dan terus berpikir Naruto akan pergi seperti saat Training. Benar-benar di dekat Naruto membuat kejeniusan Sasuke menguap.

Sasuke buru-buru melepas ikatan tangan Naruto di depan Naruto dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, menarik selimutnya, menggulung kemudian melemparkannya tepat ke muka bocah pirang yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah merah Sasuke yang entah karena marah atau menahan malu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke berjalan lurus menuju kamar mandi tanpa menoleh.

"Hei, lalu mana ciuman untuk mendukungku?" mengatakannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya yang dibalas dengan bantingan pintu kamar mandi oleh Sasuke. Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa bergulingan sambil memeluk selimutnya.

Pukul 07.30

Sasuke sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Pagi itu sarapan singkat ala Sasuke menjadi menunya, yaitu sereal cokelat dengan susu vanila dengan irisan pisang. Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan kaos dengan lengan besar sampai siku ala penyanyi hio hop dan celana pendek sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Kau mau sekolah dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Memang kenapa? Apakah aku menjadi terlalu tampan?" dan Sasuke hanya bisa memunculkan urat serupa simpang empat di dahinya. Kadang-kadang tingkat narsis Naruto sudah di level yang berbeda, ya walaupun Sasuke tidak dapat memungkiri jika yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Entah mengapa pakaiannya hari ini sangat sesuai dengan Naruto dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Dan hanya dengan berpikiran seperti itu sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

"Perlu bantuan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto kini sudah memeluk Sasuke yang menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya dan pisang di tangan kirinya.

"Duduklah! Terima kasih!" tidak ingin merusak mood Sasuke lebih buruk lagi, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk setelah sebelumnya mencium belakang telinga Sasuke.

"Teme, tidak usah marah. Hari ini ada technical meeting untuk lomba besok dan semua atlet harus datang, jadi aku hari ini tidak sekolah," Naruto mencoba menjelaskan dengan menopang dagunya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn," meletakkan semangkuk sarapan ke hadapan Naruto dan kemudian mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Thank You!" Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke juga.

"Dobe," tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara di tengah kegiatannya.

"Ada apa teme?"

"Ini untukmu," menarik tangan Naruto membuka telapak tangannya dan meletakkan sebuah kunci. Naruto melongo. Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dan meletakkan mangkuknya di wastafel dan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Naruto menyaksikan gerakan kabur Sasuke lalu mengamati kunci di tangannya. Ya, itu adalah kunci apato Sasuke. Walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke memberinya ini, tapi Naruto merasa badannya ringan hingga bisa melayang karena bahagia.

Sasuke keluar kamar berjalan menunduk langsung menuju pintu hingga didapati makhluk bermata biru berdiri di depan pintu menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke belum berani mengangkat kepalanya dan sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"Kau ingin aku selalu mengunjungimu?" nada menggoda ada di sana. Naruto memberikan pertanyaan itu sambil mengankat kunci itu setinggi wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dan berjuang menatap wajah Naruto.

"Lakukan sesukamu," sambil memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya namun sebelum terbuka Naruto menahannya. Tentu saja mana mungkin Naruto akan mengijinkannya pergi begitu saja. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke dan menghimpitnya di antara pintu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Pagi ini, aku akan pulang ke rumah terlebih dahu-"

"Katakan sambil menatap mataku," ucap Sasuke lirih namun cukup untuk memotong kalimat Naruto. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Seperti ini?" Naruto menempelkan dahi mereka dan menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke, hidung mereka bergesekan namun masih ada jarak untuk bibir mereka berbicara.

"Hn," Sasuke yakin sekali wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah namun mulai sekarang ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyembunyikannya atau merasa malu karena orang di depannya ini adalah sumber penyebab wajahnya jadi seperti ini. Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya sejak tadi, melihat Sasuke sedekat ini adalah anugerah.

"Aku, akan pergi ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil persyaratan bertanding, jadi kita tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn. Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Naruto sweat drop, 2 menit yang lalu Sasuke yang memintanya ada di posisi ini dan secepat itu ia ingin mengakhirinya.

"Sasukee, mengapa kau buru-buru menghancurkan momen romantis kita seperti ini?" nada merajuk andalan Naruto sepertinya tidak mempan kali ini.

"Aku bisa terlambat dobe, aku harus pergi ke kelas tidak sepertimu!"

"Ya, ya, ya, memang ketua kelas harus memberi contoh yang baik, baiklah baiklah," sambil menampilkan gesture seakan-akan ia tak peduli. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak, mereka malah melakukan aksi saling pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian sebuah kecupan terjadi. Bukan Naruto mencium Sasuke atau Sasuke mencium Naruto, mereka melakukannya bersamaan, melakukan gerakan yang sama, mendekatkan wajah mereka bersamaan dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pagi hari yang cukup menjadi bekal sebelum mereka berjumpa kembali. Dan mereka berjalan keluar apato dengan senyum sebelum berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Pukul 08.30

Naruto berjalan menuju gedung olahraga sekolahnya, tahun ini ia beruntung karena sekolahnya menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan jadi ia tidak perlu pergi jauh. Technical meeting mulai pukul 09.00 dan saat ini kontingen dari seluruh penjuru negeri juga sudah mulai berdatangan dan gedung olahraga sudah ramai. Naruto memasuki gedung dan mulai mencari di mana kontingennya berada.

"Kau baru datang?" suara seorang gadis mengagetkannya.

"Ya, Sakura Chan, kau juga? Di mana kontingen kita?"

"Aku? Baru datang? Yang benar saja, mau jadi apa kalian jika aku baru datang?" mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa tertawa gusar karena yang dikatakan Sakura benar, kali ini ia menjadi manajer yang mengurus segalanya.

"Ayo, yang lainnya ada di sebelah sana," sambil menunjuk basecamp timnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto mengekor.

"Wah waaaaah, lihat siapa yang datang bersama," Kiba menjadi yang paling rajin menggoda Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan bersama. Bagi tim karate yang dulu bersekolah di smp yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sakura, sudah tahu akan cerita yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Bagaimana Sakura Chan, apakah Naruto sudah menepati janjinya?" kemudian semua mata tertuju pada Kiba, Neeji, Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara pun yang baru saja datang hanya bisa berdiri membeku. Namun Kiba tidak sadar dan malah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit, karena, mana mungkin ada yang akan jatuh cinta pada manusia bodoh seperti Naruto? Benar, kan? Hahaha," Kiba memang terkenal suka bercanda dan dia selalu bertugas mencairkan suasana namun topik yang dia angkat kali ini adalah topik yang sudah mereka hindari untuk dibahas sejak satu tahun terakhir.

"Kiba bisakah kau membicarakan hal lain?" Neeji sebagai ketua tim merasa harus menghentikan ini sebelum suasana bertambah buruk. Aura Naruto sudah mulai pekat dan wajah Sakura sudah masam seperti mau menangis. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura kau mau ke mana?" Neeji khawatir.

"Mengambil form, 5 menit lagi aku kembali," berjalan menjauh menuju panitia pertandingan.

"Kiba kuperingatkan kau-"

"Kenapa senpai? Lagi pula Sakura Chan tidak bertanding kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika ia sedikit bad mood, dia pasti akan kembali ceria 5 menit lagi, percaya padaku," Kiba masih menganggap ini semua adalah bahan bercanda.

"Jadi kau anggap aku apa?" Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara sambil menatap ganas ke Kiba. Dia bahkan belum meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan menjauhi basecamp.

"Hei Naruto kau mau ke mana?" kali ini Gaara dengan nada khawatir bertanya.

"Ganti baju."

Gaara menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang serupa dengan 'Kau puas sekarang?' dan segera mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Naruto karena ia juga perlu ganti baju mengingat Neeji dan Kiba sudah berseragam karate lengkap.

Saat memasuki ruang ganti ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan tentu saja Naruto yang melakukannya karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Naruto sudah berseragam lengkap dan tengah duduk mencoba merapikan kaos dan celananya yang tadi ia pakai.

"Tak usah kau dengarkan Kiba," Gaara sudah duduk di sebelahnya, acara ganti bajunya lebih baik ia tunda terlebih dahulu.

"Aku marah karena Kiba benar dan aku salah Gaara, setiap melihat Sakura aku selalu merasa seperti orang yang sedang dikejar penagih hutang," Naruto tertunduk dengan kaos dan celananya yang menjadi bola.

"Apakah karena itu kau selalu memasang tampang sayu jika bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa sangat bodoh jika mengingat diriku yang membaut janji seperti itu."

"Lalu apakah kau belum mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai sekarang?" Naruto terkejut dan menatap Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Jika begitu, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura?"

"Tentu saja tidak Gaara, kau juga sudah tahu sejak awal, mengapa bertanya lagi?" nada kesal mulai muncul pada kalimat Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja kau sudah menyukai seseorang kan? Seperti Sasuke misalnya," dan sekarang Naruto hanya bisa memandang Gaara hingga rasanya matanya mau keluar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jadi itu benar?"

Tidak bisa menjawab. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling mereka baru kemudian mengeluarkan suara.

"Dengar Gaara, bisakah kau memberi tahuku dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dan bisakah kau menjawabku terlebih dahulu? Akan sia-sia jika sudah kujawab panjang lebar dan ternyata kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta," Gaara mulai bosan.

"Baiklah. Iya. Benar. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak hari pertama sekolah."

"Kau gila!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sasuke sangat manis."

Gaara hanya mendegus geli melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sendiri karena menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Kemarahannya yang tadi sudah entah pergi ke mana.

"Hei kau belum menjawabku, kau tahu dari mana?"

"Chouji, satu klub memasak denganku, kemudian ia bercerita ia pernah diberi banyak jeruk oleh Sasuke di hari kepulangan Training kita yang ternyata tertunda. See? Siapa maniak buah Orange itu? Kau! Dan mengapa Sasuke repot-repot membawa jeruk di hari kepulangan tim Training karate?"

"Kau mengerikan Gaara, kau seperti detektif," Naruto hanya bisa menampakkan wajah herannya sambil menatap Gaara.

"Kau yang bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak lihat orang yang kau kejar seusai latihan karate pertama di sekolah? Sebenarnya sejak hari itu aku sudah mulai curiga."

"Yah begitulah," Naruto tidak dapat mengelak dan pasrah.

"Dan kau masih ingin aku merahasiakannya? Sasuke cukup populer di kelasku, hanya masalah waktu dia akan menerima banyak pernyataan cinta dari gadis manis ataupun laki-laki tampan dari kelasku."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mau ganti baju," Gaara beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gaara jangan meninggalkan kalimat menggantung seperti ini, Hei!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Pikirkan sendiri, baka!" Gaara sudah menghilang dan Naruto yang masih kesal segera memasukkan bola bajunya ke tas dan berjalan keluar ruang ganti.

Sebelum sampai ke basecamp dia melihat Sakura sedang mondar-mandir mengurus keperluan tim dan itu membuat ingatannya melayang ke malam itu, malam seusai latihan.

FLASHBACK

"Senpai, aku bukan pacar Sakura, aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya karena ada stalker yang mengikutinya setiap hari,"

"Benarkah? Kurasa ia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi seorang stalker,"

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan senpai, Sakura Chan terlihat sangat takut saat ia menceritakannya, aku tidak tega."

"Aaaaah Naruto kau memang lelaki sejati," Kiba tiba-tiba saja ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, bukankah kau terlalu baik? Kau bahkan menemaninya ke tempat bimbingan belajar di siang hari, bukankah itu aman? Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai-"

"Tidak Kiba, aku tidak menyukai Sakura, aku tidak pernah menyukainya, aku hanya merasa kasi-" melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah teman-temannya Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan ikut menatap ke arah teman-temannya memandang. Di sana sudah ada Sakura berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka hampir menangis kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lain. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dia juga dalam keadaan sangat terkejut namun tiba-tiba ia berlari mengejarnya.

"Sakura Chan tunggu," berhasil meraih lengan Sakura dan memaksanya berbalik. Mereka berhadapan.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan hingga kau begitu kasihan padaku?" Naruto terdiam.

"Mengapa kau tidak menolakku saja sejak awal jika keberatan?"

"Pria mana yang akan menolak jika kau datang dengan wajah panik dan hampir menangis?"

"Jadi semua salahku?"

"Mengapa kau marah Sakura Chan?" Naruto terbawa suasana dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengakhirinya? Kau sudah tahu kan kalau stalker itu sudah tidak mengikutiku?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu."

"Lalu mengapa Naruto? Tidak kah kau tahu itu memberiku harapan?"

"Aku hanya menunggu hingga kau memintaku berhenti. Maaf jika itu memberimu harapan, dan maaf sekali lagi Sakura Chan aku tidak menyukaimu." Hanya itu kalimat terbaik yang bisa Naruto ucapkan sekarang.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri sekarang. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Cium aku Naruto!" Naruto melongo, Kiba, Gaara dan Neeji yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari ruang latihan juga melongo.

"Cium aku di sini," Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya sendiri. Otak Naruto mati sesaat. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia adalah tipe orang yang hanya melakukan hal-hal intim seperti itu dengan orang yang disukainya. Dan tiba-tiba ide bodoh terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aku akan menciummu jika aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku sukai."

"Mengapa? Dan kapan?"

"Karena aku bisa membayangkan sedang menciumnya saat menciummu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan, tapi, batasnya adalah saat aku masuk sekolah menengah atas. Jika sampai saat itu aku belum menemukannya, aku akan menciummu begitu saja." Sakura sedikit terhina dengan kalimat pertama Naruto namun ia akhirnya menerima tawaran dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jangan sampai kau yang melupakannya. Aku akan menunggu hadiah perpisahanku."

"Aku tidak akan lupa."

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto kembali ke ruang latihan mendapati ketiga temannya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kau gila Naruto, mengapa kau harus membuat janji seperti itu?" Kiba hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Neeji dan Gaara terus menatapnya prihatin.

Dan Naruto baru saja menyadari kebodohannya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, berapa kali pun ia mengingat kejadian itu, tidak pernah ia merasa tidak bodoh, dan ia hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya. Naruto berkesimpulan bahwa ia harus segera melunasi hutangnya pada Sakura karena sekarang ia sudah memiliki Sasuke. Mungkin hari ini, lagi pula Kiba sudah membuka topik ini sejak tadi pagi.

Technical meeting sedang berjalan, dan untuk orang seperti Naruto yang sudah sering mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini sudah hafal dengan susunan acaranya dan merasa bosan. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

 **N : Teme aku lapar, porsi sarapan yang kau buatkan tadi pagi terlalu kecil**

Setelah 5 menit dia mendapat balasan. Naruto sebenarnya tidak berharap mendapat balasan karena ini adalah jam pelajaran, namun ia sangat senang pesannya dibalas oleh Sasuke.

 **S : Apakah itu salahku?**

 **N : Aku tidak menyangka kegiatan ketua kelas seperti ini, bermain ponsel di kelas ckck. By the way Sasuke, aku mau katsu mu lagiii**

 **S : Jangan menghinaku kemudian meminta sesuatu seperti itu, membingungkan sekali**

 **N : Jadi kau akan memasaknya untuk ku atau tidak? Dan mengapa kau terus membalas pesanku? Kau sedang ada di mana? Kau tidak di kelas?**

 **S : Ya, ya, baiklah akan kubuatkan untukmu nanti. Pelajaran kosong hingga jam 12, membosankan sekali.**

 **N : Kalau begitu datanglah ke gedung olahraga, kita bisa makan siang bersama, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat.**

 **S : Kau ingin aku datang?**

 **N : Mengapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja teme**

 **S : Baiklah, aku akan datang**

 **N : Aku menunggumu**

 **S : Hn**

Naruto yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya tidak mendengar jika kali ini adalah gilirannya mengecek berat badannya.

"NARUTOO INI GILIRANMU!" suara melengking Sakura membangunkannya. Naruto terkejut dan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti maafkan aku Sakura chan," berjalan mengekor Sakura menuju lokasi pengecekan.

Setelah semuanya beres mereka berjalan kembali menuju basecamp, namun Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura chan, apakah aku peserta terakhir dari tim kita?"

"Iya, ada apa Naruto kun?"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang, ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan menuju, namun Sakura mengiakan permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kemudian mengikuti Naruto berjalan. Mereka menuju area belakang gedung olahraga. Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang cukup sepi, Sakura mengeluarkan suara.

"Apakah ini tentang janjimu setahun yang lalu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan karena kau sudah membuka percakapan ini aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tidak bertele-tele," Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, Sakura juga.

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku sukai dan aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya saat ini, jadi sekarang aku akan melunasi hutangku dan menyelesaikan urusan di antara kita."

"Siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto menjawab dengan mantap tanpa ragu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, jadi persiapkan dirimu."

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, dia berusaha membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sakura sudah memejamkan matanya Naruto juga memejamkan matanya. Dan membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Kemudian sesaat kemudian dua bibir itu bertemu sebentar saja, namun cukup membuat muka Sakura memerah merasakan kehangatan bibir Naruto. Naruto menarik wajahnya dan membuka matanya.

"Aku sudah melunasinya, setuju?"

"Jadi kau mengundangku ke sini untuk melihat adegan romantis dua sejoli ini dobe?" Sakura dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa gedung olahraga dan sekolahnya ada pada posisi saling membelakangi sehingga rute paling dekat menuju gedung olahraga adalah dengan keluar lewat pintu belakang sekolah dan masuk melalui pintu belakang gedung olahraga.

"Sasuke kau tidak boleh menyimpulkan ini, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku," Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan kembali ke sekolah sesaat ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti karena lengannya di tahan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Neeji baru saja menghubungiku kau lupa menandatangani formulirmu, kau harus menandatanganinya dulu Naruto!" Tidak mau berdebat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan berlari memasuki gedung meninggalkan Sakura.

"Senpai maafkan aku!" Buru-buru mengambil formulirnya, menandatanganinya, mengambil tasnya dan bergegas berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Gaara yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto tidak bisa menahan pertanyaannya, namun hanya dibalas dengan angin lalu. Naruto sudah menghilang.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu belakang untuk menuju ke sekolah dan melewati Sakura yang sedari tadi masih berdiri mematung di sana seperti tidak menganggapnya ada. Berlalu begitu saja. Yang ada di otak Naruto sekarang adalah mencari Sasuke. Masih 30 menit lagi sebelum jam 12 siang, dan ia berjalan begitu saja menuju ruang musik.

* * *

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya menyadari Naruto tidak lagi mengejarnya. Apa yang dirasakan Sasuke tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Di satu sisi ia sangat percaya pada Naruto bahwa ia dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, namun kejadian tadi cukup untuk meruntuhkan pikirannya itu. Mengapa mereka harus berciuman, di tempat sepi seperti itu? Dada Sasuke sesak dan sakit tapi dia tidak ingin menangis di sekolah. Pikirannya kacau dan ia hanya ingin buru-buru sampai ke ruang musik karena entah mengapa melihat alat musik yang tersusun rapi di sana dapat membuatnya tenang. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti instingnya sampai-sampai ia merasakan tertabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang musik. Sasuke ling lung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja orang itu menangkap punggung Sasuke dan mendekapnya. Tangan Sasuke refleks mencari pegangan dan malah melingkar di leher orang itu. Posisi itu terlihat sangat mesra untuk ukuran orang yang menolong orang lain agar tidak terjatuh.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" orang itu sengaja bertanya di telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke merinding geli.

"Ya, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang. Terima kasih."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang, bahkan tanganmu masih betah ada di leherku."

Sasuke tersadar kemudian menarik tangannya dari sana namun lengan orang itu masih menahan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kau terlihat kacau, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Apakah itu penting? Aku Suigetsu," pada saat menyebutkan namanya ia sengaja menggoda Sasuke dengan meniup telinganya dan sekarang wajahnya mulai turun menuju ke potongan leher dan bahunya.

"Kau ingin balas dendam huh Sasuke?" tentu saja itu Naruto berjalan dengan aura api di belakangnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke terlepas dari pelukan Suigetsu dan menggenggamnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Naruto.

"Ohohohooo, sepertinya sedang ada konflik di sini, sebaiknya aku pergi saja, jaa," berjalan menjauh namun segera berbalik.

"Jika kau putus, segera hubungi aku, aah tidak-tidak walaupun kau tidak putus kau juga boleh menghubungiku jika kau bosan dengan pacarmu yang kasar itu. Aku sudah meninggalkan nomor ponselku di saku mu, bye bye," melenggang dengan santai sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto dengan nada menyelidik bertanya, namun Sasuke malah mengecek sakunya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang berisikan nama dan nomor telepon.

"Sasuke jawab aku!"

"Jika aku jawab dia adalah orang yang menolongku supaya tidak terjatuh, kau akan percaya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada orang yang menolong orang terjatuh sambil mencium telinganya Sasuke, jangan bodoh, dan ini," mengambil kertas dari Sasuke dan meremasnya.

"Apa hak mu mengambilnya dari ku dobe?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menghubunginya? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Seperti itukah aku di matamu? Tidak semua orang sepertimu dobe."

"Apa maksudmu teme? Apa maksudmu tidak semua orang sepertiku?"

"Ya, tidak semua orang bisa mencium wanita lain saat ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau sangat hebat."

Naruto hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Mengapa hal-hal menjadi sangat rumit di saat seperti ini, saat ia akan bertanding.

"Tidak mau berbagi tips menjadi hebat sepertimu? Baiklah mungkin Suigetsu tahu jawabannya."

"SASUKE!" mendengar nama Suigetsu dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan ini membuat Naruto meledak, namun Sasuke hanya berjalan menuju kelas mengingat ini sudah jam 12 tepat. Meninggalkan Naruto di samping pintu ruang musik yang terbuka sendirian.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
